


Reclamation

by tomy



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry's past comes back to haunt him after the leader of his old gang is murdered and he is asked to assume the role. A very dark fic as Terry goes undercover, taking a close look at his life and what matters most to him.(TD!) A continuation of Reparation - but you do not have to read it to follow this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Batman Beyond characters are copyright DC Comics and Time/Warner. I'm just borrowing them.  
My love to Knightshade for alpha reading and to elfin, who drops her own fics to beta at a moment's notice.  
Author's notes: I haven't seen Big Time or Betrayal. The events surrounding Terry's gang days are improvised. ;) 

Reclamation  
by Tomy 

 

Barbara Gordon knelt down beside the prone figure on the sidewalk. She lifted the blanket that had been placed over the dead teenage boy until the coroner arrived. Shaking her head she slowly replaced the material.

"Knife wounds to the stomach, face, throat and the one that killed him was to the chest." The officer looked over at the commissioner and frowned. "You know him?"

"In a manner of speaking. He's Dale Phillips."

"Leader of the...."

"The one and only."

"Geez, never thought we'd see him go down. I wonder if this means the gang will disperse?"

"We couldn't be so lucky." Barbara stood, backing away as the van pulled up alongside the curb. 

 

* 

 

Walking across the extensive patio terrace, Terry felt a sense of pride like he had never known before. In all honesty, this was another boring old Wayne Enterprises party. But this one was very different. This time he had Dana on his arm. When he had asked Bruce the week before if he could invite Dana to the elegant party, he had been sure Bruce would flatly refuse. Instead, shocking the hell out of Terry, the old man had smiled and nodded his approval.

Dana's reaction had been more than worth it. He had waited until after school before telling her. Though she had known straight off that he had something up his sleeve. She'd prodded all day, but Terry had refused to give in. He had caught up with her after last class just outside the main doors. Dragging her slightly away from Chelsea and Blade, he had formally asked her to accompany him to the extravaganza. Dana had stood dumbfounded, just looking at him for a moment as Chelsea and Blade, who were still in earshot watched in amazement. When it sunk in, she jumped into his arms.

"I take it that's a 'yes'." He joked, to receive a playful punch in return.

"Took you long enough to ask, McGinnis!" 

 

Dana had refused to let him know what she was planning on wearing, until he picked her up. Mr Tan had opened the door, inviting Terry in, possibly beginning to accept him for the first time. Dana walked into the living room and Terry's jaw hit the floor. She had chosen a dark green velvet, off the shoulder gown. It showed off her body, but carried an extreme air of elegance.

"Whoa. You look incredible." Terry found himself tripping over his words.

"No drinking." Mr Tan warned. Terry had turned to the man with a sheepish grin.

"Don't drink. The old man would have my hide. I have to drive him back to the Manor tonight as well." Mr Tan laughed and nodded. "I'm not sure what time we'll be back." Terry continued.

Dana's father waved it off, "As long as she's safe, I'm not concerned." Terry's jaw hit the ground for the second time that night. 

 

"Where is Bruce?" Dana had asked as he held the car door for her.

Dropping into the driver's seat and hitting the ignition a minute later, "Dropped him off right after school, did a quick patrol, then got ready."

"Do you ever have a normal night?"

Terry cast a sideways glance at her. "Hmm, normal night...... what's that??"

Dana just shook her head. "What's tonight all about anyway?"

"Bruce is presenting an number of achievement awards to members and teams within Wayne Enterprises."

"Sounds pretty intriguing."

"You mean boring." Terry corrected.

"That too."

"There is a dinner and dance afterwards."

"That sounds better." 

 

As Terry had predicted, the awards were fairly boring, though he and Dana kept a small conversation going throughout, as Terry pointed out people he knew and other tidbits of company and school news and gossip.

The dinner and dance made their night. Bruce knew how to organize, that was for sure. The Dinner was served inside, buffet style while on the terrace a string quartet entertained the guests.

Sipping ice water a few hours later, Dana watched Terry and Bruce interact. Bruce had asked Terry to help him with something or other a few minutes before. Dana hadn't honestly been paying attention at the time. The two men stood in the far corner, speaking with an older woman - Bruce's secretary she assumed. Terry stood, reading over the paper Bruce had handed him, nodding on occasion, pointing out something.

It was funny how things had turned out since the accident in the alleyway. She was certainly more involved in Terry's life. She was now included in the conversations with Max, the three of them were more relaxed, able to cover for one another. In an odd way, it had eased a burden for Terry. Mrs McGinnis was more inclined to be understanding if Terry was with Dana, or at his job.

'A boy Terry's age should be interested in making money for his girl.' She had said to Dana one evening as Dana dropped Matt off. Dana had worked hard not to laugh.

This was certainly a different side of him she was beginning to know. He was learning the business aspects as well as learning to be Batman. His grades had risen again as his fitness compensated for his lack of sleep. He stood, consulting with Wayne with pride and presence, similar to the one the old man possessed. She smiled to spite herself.

"So you're Dana?" A tall, well proportioned blond woman took a seat next to her. "It's nice to finally meet you. Terry can't say enough about you." There was a quality in the woman's tone that immediately put Dana on edge.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Dana asked innocently.

"Margaret. I work in the Sales Department." She motioned with her head towards where the men were talking. "You're very lucky."

Dana held the smirk to herself, feeling oddly possessive. "I know. Though he can be quite the handful."

"I know. I've heard Terry and Mr Wayne exchange words."

This time Dana laughed legitimately. "I've heard them go at it too. Terry is not one to hold back punches."

"Probably why Mr Wayne respects him as much as he does." Dana nodded into her glass, catching Terry's eye as he protectively glanced over at her, rolling his eyes as he noticed who had joined his girlfriend.

A few more words and Terry excused himself from Bruce, who just chuckled, knowing exactly what Terry was up to.

"Margaret," he greeted as he dropped down into a chair overlooking the concrete terrace wall.

"Hi, Terry." Her voice had taken on a shy quality, causing Dana to almost choke on her water.

"What did Bruce want?" Dana recovered quickly.

"Just some security matters. He'll be staying late, so I'm all yours." He purposely smiled at Dana.

"Will you excuse me?" Margaret stood before either of them could answer.

"Thank you." Dana accepted as Terry reached across the table to take her hand.

"Do I want to know what she said to you?"

"It wasn't what she said, that part was totally harmless, it was how she said it."

Terry sighed, "I hate to say it, but you're going to run into a fair amount of that."

"Wanted man are you?" Dana teased with a glint.

Returning the glint, lacing his fingers with hers, "do you really think any of those girls could handle.... you know?"

"I dunno, she might."

Terry just looked at her. "There's no way, Dane." He had recognized the look on Dana's face when Margaret sat down. "How many times have we criticized others for the whole shallow thing? I have noticed her, I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. We have been through so much, you stuck by me." He tightened his grasp on her fingers. "I can't - won't - jeopardize that."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not like I don't trust you..."

"Dane," he softly interrupted her. "There is no need for apologies. There have been a number of the girls on staff that have tried hitting on me. I told all of them about you. I plan on inviting you to more of these. It's a lot more enjoyable having you here."

"I'd like that."

"Shall I take you home?"

"Are you sure?"

Terry nodded again. "I need to get out there."

"I should have known." Standing, Terry draped her shawl across her shoulders. 

 

In the car, a short distance from her house, she turned to face him in the dark. "Are you okay out there when Bruce is elsewhere?"

Terry glanced at her. "Yeah, I've done this a number of times - why?"

"Call it girlfriend paranoia."

Stopping at the curb, he climbed out of the car, striding over to help her out. "You have nothing..." Dana tipped her head with an 'oh yeah?' look on her face. Trying to hide his smile, he continued. "Okay, almost nothing to worry about. I've been doing this for almost a year now."

Realization dawned on her face as they paused on her doorstep. The house was dark, other than the outside light, and the hallway just inside the doorway. "Ter, I hadn't..."

He held up a hand, shaking his head. "I didn't expect you to." He reached into his suit pocket. "But tonight also marks another anniversary." He handed her the small white box.

She took it with shaking hands. Glancing up at him with astonishment, she slowly took the top off. Jaw open, tears welling in her eyes; "It's beautiful."

He reached in, drawing out the delicate gold chain. At the end of it was a small, gold, floating heart with a single diamond set in the centre. Stepping behind her, he lowered it to her chest. She moved her hair aside for him to clasp it. As he let it settle against her neck, she reached up, touching it where it lay against her.

"Happy anniversary." He turned her to face him. More than happy with the way she was looking at him, with the way it looked on her.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging him tightly. He leaned back just far enough to kiss her, slowly deepening the kiss.

"Goodnight," he whispered against her cheek a moment later. Holding both her hands, he backed away, memorizing the happy, adoring look on her face. 

 

** 

 

After such a wonderful night, and fairly boring weekend, Terry should have known his luck wouldn't hold.

Monday morning began strangely. As Terry walked to school, he was sure he was being watched. Even using every trick he knew to draw out a pursuer, he still couldn't spot anyone. Dismissing it as his fertile imagination, he continued on.

Walking onto the school grounds, kids were looking at him, whispering behind hands, conversations stopping as he neared. It was more than enough for him to *know* something was up. Smiling to himself, he figured news had traveled about his gift to Dana.

"Hey!" Max ran to catch up to him. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" he asked slowly.

"Oh boy...." Max muttered to herself before facing Terry again. "Dale Phillips was killed on Friday."

Terry felt his knees grow weak. "You sure?"

Max nodded sadly. "Was all over the news last night."

Sitting heavily on one of the benches outside the school, he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the ground. "I can't believe.... Do you know what happened?"

"Stabbed to death from the reports. Nothing more than that." She looked closely at her now pale best friend. "Did you know him well?"

Nodding he swallowed the grief. "We were good friends when we were younger." 

 

Dana spotted them, frowning as she took in her boyfriend's stance. Taking a deep breath, preparing to help him, she headed right on over. Sitting beside him she engulfed him in a hug.

Surprised by her show of affection, Terry leaned into her, letting his head rest on her shoulder as he returned the needed hug.

"Man, I can't believe he's gone. He was one of the best, taught me most of what I learned during that time."

"Helped you land in Juvie," Max reminded him.

"Yeah, that too," he conceded as he straightened up, but didn't leave Dana's arms.

Shaking his head after a minute, he stood, just in time to hear the first bell ring. "Thanks," he kissed Dana on the cheek. "Catch you at lunch." Waving he trotted off to his first class, leaving Dana and Max staring after him with concerned expressions. 

 

Opening his locker after third period, he frowned at the piece of paper that fluttered to the ground. Picking it up he read it. Everything made sense now. Dropping his head back against the lockers. His instincts had been right on.

Scribbling a quick note for Dana, he slid it into her locker, then headed straight for the manor. 

 

"I take it you've heard?" Bruce asked in lew of a greeting.

"Not only have I heard, but..." he placed the note on the console.

Bruce glanced over the crumpled paper. 

 

'Vacation's over,  
if you can take a break from being a philanthropist,  
there's an offer for you.  
JH' 

 

"This might be just what the police are looking for." Terry just looked at the old man. "I'm calling Barbara Gordon."

"I don't..." Terry began completely baffled.

"It's funny how I always know when I'm wanted." The female voice drifted across the cave. Bruce chuckled as Terry startled. Walking over to the two guys, she read over the paper Bruce held out to her, then quirked an eyebrow at Terry. "I guess the first question is whether you are willing to or not?" Crossing her arms lightly in front of her, she leaned on the side of the chair, eyeing both men.

Terry's eyes widened in realization. "Let me get this straight, you two *want* me to accept?"

"McGinnis listen to me." Barbara began in what she was hoping wasn't a pleading tone. "Your old friends have quite the notorious reputation. Unfortunately, it's also a deserving one. We have been trying to crack that gang for years, even before you were busted."

Leaning on the console, absorbing the full implications, Terry considered his options. "Batman wouldn't be able to patrol, probably for a few weeks."

Bruce nodded his understanding.

"Have you been keeping in contact with them?" Barbara asked. Terry's anger flared momentarily. Catching his expression, she couldn't suppress the smile. "I take that as a no." She couldn't help thinking how alike the two were, though she'd never say that to either of them. "How deep do you think you'll have to go?"

Rubbing his forehead, remembering snippets of conversations with the older boys, "It's all or nothing. There was never halfway. Halfway meant you weren't loyal to the family."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked again.

This time Terry took a few moments before nodding decisively.

"It's not going to be easy." Bruce pressed his decision.

"I'm well aware, Bruce." Terry's mind was going a mile a minute. No, this wouldn't be easy. Rather far from it. He smirked, shaking his head. "Since I was released from Juvie, I've worked my ass off to stay as far away from them as possible, now I'm about to jump in head first again."

"I'll devise a communication device."

"Uh uh. No way, Bruce. I can't have anything on me." Bruce frowned. "Lets just say they are not against strip searches. Though I'm not overly modest, it's the knives they use to check under your skin that I have a problem with."

Barbara shuddered. "You remember something like that occurring?"

"I saw the older boys do it once."

"We'll need to stay in contact." Bruce swung back to the computer, calling up a map. "Most recent reports have placed their base here." An arrow appeared on the screen.

Terry leaned in close. "It hasn't moved. If nothing else has changed there is an old dumpster here." Terry reached to point out the place on the large monitor a number of blocks away from the house. "I can place the remote for the car there. That way, if I leave the suit in the car, I have two alternatives."

"I don't like it."

"What? You don't trust me?" Terry lashed out at the old man.

Barbara stepped forward. "No, Terry. Quite the opposite."

Looking from one to the other, Terry relaxed. "Sorry, old paranoia."

"Understandable."

"You guys know what this means, what I'll have to do."

Bruce threw a knowing look at his protege. "You'll enjoy every minute of it."

Terry glanced at Barbara in mock surprise, "Did he just crack a joke?" Then frowned. "I'll have to let my mother know. I can't let her think..." He dropped his head.

"Do you think that's wise?" Barbara fired Bruce a dirty look.

"Is there anyone else you want to know?" Barbara asked as if Bruce hadn't spoken.

"Yeah, Max and Dana. Max can be a huge help and Dana needs to know. We've come too far for me to just drop her from the loop now."

"Alright, how do you want to handle this then?"

"Well, Max is over babysitting Matt right now. I can pick up Dana on the way home and we can discuss this tonight."

"The sooner the better, huh kid?"

"They're watching me."

"What?" Bruce spun the chair around.

"I felt like I was being watched today. I couldn't prove it, but I had that feeling. Then I found the note."

"Are you sure this is wise then?"

He looked at the commissioner with sad eyes. "I can't put her through that again, not now, not after dad. And Matt, he thinks so little of me." Terry sighed deeply. "My life has taken on such a positive note. I can't jeopardize that."

"Alright then." His fear of disappointing his family was tangible, and understandable. "We'll begin. I'll tell your mother this is an undercover sting. We'll deal with it from there."

"Good luck."

Terry shoved himself away from the console. "Thanks, I think I'm going to need it," he threw over his shoulder as he followed Barbara Gordon out of the Batcave.

"Terry," Barbara paused, placing a hand on the teen's arm outside as he reached for his motorcycle helmet. "I won't ask you again. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's like being Batman; something I need to do."

She nodded once before heading to her car. "I'll meet you at your apartment in about an hour?"

Terry nodded, mounting the bike. 

 

"Hey." Dana greeted him at the door with a delighted smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight." She stopped, feeling dread seep into her. "Is something wrong, Terry?"

He reached out, caressing the side of her face. "Probably not what you're thinking." She shifted, causing the light from the hallway to reflect off her necklace. He touched the charm, where it lay against her skin, just below her throat. "I need you to come with me for a family meeting."

Worried, she nodded. "Let me just tell my dad."

Returning a few moments later, she took the spare helmet from his hands, settling it comfortably on her head before climbing on the bike behind him. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she leaned against his back, hoping beyond hope that she was wrong - that whatever Terry had to talk to her about didn't mark the end. 

 

Terry refused to settle, his nerves totally on edge. Nothing he had done as Batman had ... he didn't want to use the word 'frighten', but it was the closest to what he was feeling at the moment. Terrified out of his mind in actuality over his mother's possible reaction.

"McGinnis." Barbara had been sitting on the end of the couch, watching the teen's nervous pacing. "You have got to settle."

Her point drove home. If he was this edgy, his mother would read it and forbid him from going ahead with this. He had to get his nerves under control. He smiled, watching Max, Dana and Matt playing a game on the TV. Matt was thrilled to not only be allowed to stay up, but that the Commissioner was sitting in their living room, talking to his brother.

Mary McGinnis was extremely confused as she entered her home. The fact that Matt was still up playing games upset her, until she saw who her eldest was speaking to. Dropping her purse on the table in the hallway, with a heavy heart, she strode into the living room.

Barbara Gordon smiled at Mary, knowing this was going to have to be her ball game, wanting to put the other woman at ease. She glanced at Terry, signaling for him to pull the three others from the game.

"Hello, Mary." Barbara greeted pleasantly.

"What's going on?" Once again, Barbara was happy she had never had kids, that she would never have to feel the concern that must be going through the red-headed woman's mind.

"Terry and I have something to ask all of you." She motioned to the living area. Once everyone was seated, other than Terry, Barbara began.

"I'm sure you have all heard about Dale Phillips." She waited a second for everyone to confirm. "Today, Terry received a note from Josh Hughes. Hughes is most likely the new leader of the gang."

"Wait a minute...." Mary eyed her son, who was leaning on the door frame into the kitchen. "I remember that name."

Terry nodded, crossing his arms tighter in front of his chest. "Josh and I were best friends." It was easier than he had thought to keep his voice level.

"Your son and I have spoken, and I have asked him to agree to meet with Hughes."

Mary McGinnis' eyes widened in shock. "There is no way I'm letting him go back into that group. How can you even consider asking a teenager to..."

"Mom," Terry quietly interrupted his mother's tirade. "It's not what you think. They know me, they trusted me. I can provide the information to help the cops break the gang."

"How Terry? How can I let you do this? Especially after last time."

Taking a deep breath he closed the distance between him and his mother. "They brainwashed me, Mom. I can't even remember why I began running with them. There was no legitimate reason. But they convinced me they cared more for me than you and Dad did." Terry dropped his head for a moment, the guilt threatening to overwhelm him again. "I ruined your relationship with Dad, almost destroyed my own life." He stood tall, wanting her to understand his reasoning, needing her too. "This is my chance to stop them from conning another kid, maybe prevent others from going down the same road I did."

Mary deflated somewhat, a spark of pride causing her to smile. Maybe Terry wasn't as far gone as she had thought. "You've grown up." He waited for her decision. "You'll be in contact with the police?"

"As often as possible." He looked around the room, at Matt's look of disbelief, at Dana and at Max who both had the same concerned, but understanding expression. "I want you to know what this means." He faced his mother again. "My behavior will revert. I need them to believe that I'm with them again."

Mary nodded at her son. "I don't like it, but I understand."

"You guys are my family," he glanced around the room again. "I'm going to say and do things that I'm not going to be proud of, but I'll have to do. They will be watching me."

Max snorted, "yeah, I remember the jackass you were."

Mary chuckled. Max wasn't kidding. "Ter, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure. I need to do this. Set things right - maybe not for us, but maybe for someone else."

"No one else can know about this." Barbara spoke up. She turned to young Matt, "Do you understand how important that is? No matter what your friends are saying, you can't let them know anything about your brother." Matt nodded, comprehension glowing in his young eyes. "Good." Barbara stood. "Then I'm going home. I'll contact you later, Terry. And Mary, if you need anything, call me. We can make it look like old times." The two women shared a knowing smile before Barbara nodded her goodbye and let herself out.

Mary looked at her sons. "I'm going to put Matty to bed, then can we talk about this?"

As soon as is mother was out of the room, Terry turned to Dana.

"Uh oh," Dana groaned. "I know that look."

"Dane, this applies to you too. There was someone before you, I don't know if she's still with them but..."

"But if she is, you'll have to be with her, won't you?" Dana felt as if all the wonderful feelings from the weekend were rushing down a drain.

"Acting like I'm with her." Terry corrected, pulling her into his arms. "There is no one else for me, Dane. I'm going to need you and Max on this one."

"They aren't going to trust you are they?" Max closed in on them. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, but needing answers as well.

"Probably not. They're going to want me to prove myself."

"How?" Dana asked slowly. She had known what he had been up to before, but to face that now was not easy, especially considering what she had recently discovered about him.

"Most likely a job. Break into somewhere, steal something. That's what it used to be." Placing his hands on Dana's shoulders, he bent closer to her. "Remember this," He touched the heart around her neck. "I've never given anything to anyone before. This is how I feel, not what you might see in the next few weeks."

"Be careful, please."

He wanted to tell her that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't lie to her, didn't want to lie to her. "I will." There was a lot riding on this.

"I'll take you home." Max offered.

"Please," Dana smiled thankfully at her friend. Turning back to Terry, she hugged him tightly, relaxing as he returned the possessive embrace.

"We'll talk about the details?" Max asked, not hiding the underlying question as Terry and Dana separated.

"Probably tomorrow, when I know more." She hugged him quickly before walking out the door with Dana. 

 

Terry sat on his bed going over files on his laptop. The room was completely dark, the only noise came from the whir of the computer, and the occasional car outside. Turning his head, he noticed the time on his nightstand digital clock. 03:10. He sighed, too antsy to sleep. Calling up the next file, he read through the recent events surrounding that particular gang. Searching for Dale's or Josh's name revealed many jobs they had done. Dale had been big on bank hits, getting in and out without being seen, which also left no way to track them. The news reports were showing an ever increasing violence rate. That disturbed him. Granted, violence was all part of the game, but most of the incidents surrounding Dale and Josh were uncalled for. A woman beaten half to death, just for crossing paths with Josh, another man knifed for trying to get in on one of the hits. The list went on. Needless acts - in Terry's mind anyway.

"Terry?" Terry's head jerked as his door slowly opened. "Can I come in?" Matt asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, sure." Terry closed his laptop.

Matt hopped up to sit on the bed in front of his brother. "Do you really need to go?" Matt asked slowly.

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to answer as honestly as possible. "Yeah, bro, I do."

"Why?" Matt asked again, feeling a little more confident since Terry hadn't reacted badly to his question.

"Matt, they tricked me into believing that I needed to be with them. They did it so easily that I can't remember how they did it. If I can stop them from fooling another kid, then I've done something." He was amazed, Matt really seemed to understand. "I've really been scared that they would go after you."

That caught Matt's attention. "Why me?"

"Because we don't really get along well. Cause of Dad; these are the kids they usually go after to recruit."

"Then why did they want you?"

"Maybe because I learned fast. Josh, Dale and I were friends since grade school. They taught me things."

"Like what?"

"How to pick a lock, how to sneak around." Terry shrugged, not wanting to encourage his younger brother.

"That's cool."

"No Matt, it's not. Look at all the problems I caused Mom and Dad. I still think that maybe, if I hadn't left that night...." The guilt did overwhelm him this time, tears pricking his eyes at the memory of that night.

"You can't blame yourself for Dad." Terry's head snapped up, not believing what his younger brother had just said to him. "If you hadn't left, then you....." Matt's voice cracked. "Then they would have gotten you too."

Terry pulled his brother into a tight hug as the full implication sank in. "I'll come home this time. I'll only be gone a few weeks, just long enough to figure out what they're doing." Matt hung on, cherishing the moment of bonding with his older brother.

**

The sun was at its peak as Terry strode down the cracked sidewalk. His hands buried deep in his pockets, he tried to keep his stride long and confident, despite the knowledge he was walking into an ambush.

He had spoken to Bruce via the vidphone on his laptop. Not long after Terry had begun his training as Batman, he and Bruce had developed a number of communication routes. The computer, the cell phone and the already established comlink inside the suit and car - they were all digitally encrypted and encoded. When Bruce discovered how good Max was at cracking codes, he set her onto trying to break it. So far she had not been successful, to his delight.

Terry did not need any devises to know he was being followed through the sparse, broken down neighborhood. Bruce had not been happy when Terry had informed him that his first time out he would have nothing on him, accept his old butterfly knife Dale had given him years ago.

"Retro," Terry commented as he practiced flipping it again and again until he opened it with ease. "But it works if I'm in a jam."

"Then avoid getting into a jam."

"No kidding. I never liked using this for anything more than a fancy ornament." Bruce let the implication go, not wanting to delve any further.

Terry sighed, trying to refocus on his surroundings. The last time he had walked this route was the night he got busted. It wasn't a pleasant memory. He had been sure he had left this part of his life behind him, moved on to something productive. He remembered the older kids telling him about Juvenile Hall, how horrible it was. They hadn't done it justice. The other boys were cruel, constantly testing him, trying to steal the few personal items he had, trying to literally beat him into submission when no one was looking. He thought he had known how to fight, how to protect himself. He'd been sadly mistaken. Sleep was a rare commodity, you never knew when your cell mate would turn on you. He had vowed he'd never go back, never give them reason to send him back.

Something caught his attention beside him in the undergrowth. Terry spun in time to receive a metal bar across his stomach, dropping him to his knees as the air rushed out of his lungs.

Wheezing, he tried to fight the two boys who had suddenly materialized.

The two held onto him, practically sitting on Terry to keep him on his knees. Each boy grabbed an arm, painfully hauling them behind Terry's back.

He had known this was coming, that they wouldn't trust him straight off, that didn't help curb his temper. Not while he was trapped on his knees, fighting to breathe, with two fourteen year olds sitting on him.

Feet strolled across the sidewalk not far in front of him.

"I see you decided to visit us." The blond boy standing in front of them appeared to be about Terry's age, though his face had more lines, his green eyes more hardened.

"This isn't the welcome I expected after receiving your note." Terry struggled again, but the two wouldn't budge, they just leaned harder on him, causing even more of a strain on his arms.

The boy grabbed Terry's hair, jerking his head back. "Why did you come?"

It was the first of many tests. Gritting his teeth Terry did his best to think before answering. "You asked, I came. Isn't that what family is about?"

His head was quickly released, only to receive a kick to his abs. The air he had managed to convince his lungs to accept quickly left again. Coughing, he sat up.

"Family doesn't desert family." The blond lashed out again, catching Terry in the face.

Swallowing the blood, and his temper; "Why didn't you think of that when you and Dale left me for the cops?" For the first time, Terry realized he was getting soft, too accustomed to the advantages and protection the suit gave him.

"You heard about Dale?" The blond slumped slightly.

"Yeah, I did, Josh."

"Look, Terry, you know I have to prove to the others that you are worthy."

"I know the drill." Terry shifted as his arms began to truly ache from being held so tightly behind him.

"Let him up." Josh instructed, watching as Terry recovered, more than happy with what he was seeing, but he couldn't let Terry know that - yet. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, right," Terry snorted darkly as he brushed himself off. He fired a dirty look at the two who had accosted him, watching as they backed off, almost cowering.

"I think you know why I asked you to come back."

"I think so. But why now after so long?" Terry's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I didn't think you'd want back in after what happened."

"I didn't think you guys wanted me." Josh smiled, relieved at Terry's words.

"Come on." The blond boy began walking. "I hear you have a real job now?"

Another test.

"Yeah, I felt this obtuse sense of responsibility towards my mom and brother after what happened to Dad."

Josh laughed. "The 'T'ster feeling responsibility, tell me it ain't so." Terry just fired a dirty look at him.

"If you felt that I lacked in responsibility, you wouldn't have considered me for this."

Josh stopped walking. "Look, I need a Second, you were the best, I'm hoping you still are."

Terry tipped his head, acknowledging the compliment. "I'm here, aren't I? Though I would appreciate it if you would call off the dogs."

Josh looked at him, somewhat impressed. "I should have known you would spot them."

Smirking, Terry continued walking. "If I can't spot a couple of young pups tailing me, you've come to the wrong person."

"You know I can't drop them straight away."

"Fair enough."

It was exactly as Terry had remembered it. The old brownstone with mostly boarded up windows and crumbling steps. The four of them strode up to the doorway. Flipping a panel open beside the door, Josh punched in a code, unlocking it.

Walking into the dark, narrow hallway, he was lead to the rear of the tidy building and into the office.

"Well, I'll be damned." A rather thin, but well-built boy stood up from behind his computer. "The prodigal son returns." Reaching out, he and Terry clasped wrists.

"How you doing, Genius?" The smile on Terry's face was genuine. "I should have known you'd spend your time behind a screen."

"You do what you're good at." With a quick squeeze, he released Terry's wrist. "What have you been up to?"

Terry snorted, "Like you don't know."

With a shrug, the dark haired boy sat back down behind the old desk that was too big and awkward for the room. "I thought you had forgotten about us."

"Nothing's forgotten." Terry grabbed a black plastic chair and straddled it, facing Genius.

The other boys nodded in agreement.

Josh nodded to the two younger boys, shooing them out of the office. Once they were out and the door closed, Josh grabbed a chair and joined the other two.

"Terry, you know why you're here." Glancing anxiously between the others, Terry waited. "Everyone was loyal to Dale. He was well liked and respected."

"Something Josh isn't." Genius interjected.

Terry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Anyway," Josh fired Genius a dirty look. "The kids always liked you, no matter how much of an arrogant ass you were. You were also one of the best at getting in and out of any place undetected. We need that, to support the family."

Terry nodded, beginning to understand why Josh had called him. All the reasons.

"Let me give you the ten cent tour." Genius stood, bumping his hip on the edge of the table as he walked around it.

Terry shook his head, some things never change.

"Terry." They both paused, turning to face Josh, who hadn't moved. "Dale had a soft spot for you. Don't expect that from me."

Genius frowned, clearly unhappy with the veiled threat. "Come on." He grabbed Terry's arm and lead him out.

The house was set up pretty much as he remembered it. The main floor was the working area. Kitchen, offices and school rooms. The next level up was the kids' area. Bedrooms, bathrooms - segregated into east and west wings of the house for the different sexes - the common room in the centre, surrounding the staircase.

The stairs then lead up once more to the top, 'adult' level. None of the younger kids were permitted upstairs. Being lead up there now was a strange feeling; his mind still wanted to abide the rules from his younger days. The set up was basically the same, except there were more offices and the ceilings slanted with the pitch of the roof.

The whole building showed its age, the hardwood floors scuffed and the carpets becoming thread bare. But it was kept very tidy inside, all part of the discipline demanded of the younger kids.

Genius had lead him into Dale's old room. "This'll be yours. We don't have any spares."

Terry glanced at his old friend with sad eyes as he stepped inside the room. "What happened out there?"

Ducking out the door, Genius shrugged. "You know I can't talk about it." Peeking around the sill for a second, "though I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." He tapped the frame with an open hand before wandering back down the hall.

Moving through the small room, Terry got a feel for his temporary home. The single bed was under the window, a small table sat beside it with an oil reading lamp placed on top. He remembered being punished for wasting electricity, the importance of not wasting fuel in the generator.

On the wall to his right was a closet, across from that was a dresser. Why he was drawn to the dresser, he would never quite be sure. As he got closer, he noticed the picture tucked into the frame. Pulling it out with a shaking hand, he stood, staring at it for a moment. It couldn't have been taken long before he was arrested. The three of them stood, arms around each other's shoulders - Dale, Terry and Josh, smiling animately at the camera. Another spike of grief rode through him. He believed he was happy, that he was going somewhere in his life.

In his heart he knew the truth, that if he hadn't been busted, he would most likely have been found by the cops a few days ago, lying beside his old friend on the sidewalk. Truth be known, he'd much rather die as Batman, than as a gang member. He had made a true mark in his life, on so many other people's lives.

With a final glance, he tucked the picture back into the mirror. He had to forget about Batman while he was here; he had another job to do.

Jogging down the stairs, the hallways had come to life. The kids were out of their classes and roaming the house, staring at him as he made his way to the door. It struck him as odd, though he couldn't put his finger on why.

Reaching the door, he was grabbed from behind.

"Where are you going?"

Terry spun at Josh's suspicious question. "To get some stuff. Or do you expect me to walk around in the same clothes all the time?"

The grip on his arm lessened, but he didn't let go. "You and I have a few things to discuss first." Keeping his grip on Terry's upper arm, Josh steered him outside.

After closing the door, and guiding Terry a short distance from the house, Josh stopped, suspicion clearly written on his features. "Time to prove your worth." The smile was malicious.

"I was expecting something like this." Terry shrugged nonchalantly. "What do you want?"

"I heard you were working for old man Wayne?"

The mention of Bruce's name with such a tone struck a cord inside Terry. "So?"

"The guy's loaded. Bring me something good, something that'll feed these kids for a month." The evil, greedy grin grew.

"K." Shrugging Terry moved on, trying to put some distance between himself and Josh.

"Ter." Terry stopped, but didn't turn around. "You blow this, you'll live to regret it."

Terry refused to dignify that with a response. 

 

** 

 

Terry pretended to sneak into the manor. Knowing everyone of Bruce's security measures, it would still have been difficult to enter unnoticed. Not that he was honestly trying. Might be a challenge for another day, he thought, chuckling to himself. Acting as if he knew exactly what he was after, he made his way towards the hallway that contained the grandfather clock. Once in that hallway, he relaxed, knowing no one could see him. Bruce had specifically located the clock in an area of the house that could not be seen by anyone outside the building. And Terry knew if anyone had followed him inside, Ace would be going nuts.

Walking down the familiar stairs, it was actually nice to hear the bats moving about, comforting to hear Bruce tapping away at the keyboard in front of the supercomputer.

"I'll assume by the entourage outside that this is not a social call."

"Actually," Terry bent to scratch Ace between his ears where he lay beside the chair. He had known the two fourteen year olds were shadowing him. "They want me to steal something from you."

Bruce let out a bark of laughter, startling Terry into unconsciously taking a step back.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bruce?"

Still chuckling, not even pausing in his work, Bruce answered. "I saw this turn of events."

"Yeah, so did I," Terry commented bitterly.

"Oh?" Bruce didn't miss the tone.

"It's just another test. They want to be sure that I'm loyal to them. That I've left my 'other life' behind."

"I've been there, Terry. Though I had no one to betray."

The comment had stung badly. "So, you got any ideas?" Terry walked over to his spare suit inside the glass casing. "How about one of these?" he casually tossed a small explosive devise in his hands.

"I don't care for people to think I'm more delusional then they already do."

Terry made a show of biting his tongue, to which Bruce flipped a baterang towards the teen. Terry easily caught it while Ace barked excitedly, running between them.

"They'll expect something extravagant." Terry got back to business at hand.

"Top floor, first room, pick anything." Bruce swung back to the computer.

"Anything?" Terry questioned, not even sure what the room contained.

Looking over his shoulder from his usual seat, "despite what you may think, I do trust you."

Terry blinked, unable to say anything. Bruce shifted back to his work, a satisfied smile on his face. He still had it, able to shock the hell out of anyone. 

 

Ten minutes later, Terry descended the stairs back into the cave, feeling terribly humbled and very unsure of himself.

"You find what you were looking for?" Bruce asked as the teen approached.

"Bruce, I... I can't take anything from their room."

"And why not?"

"Those are your folks' things." Staring at the ground, feeling horrible just thinking about all the lovely treasures he saw in the room.

"Your point?" Bruce swung from the computer.

"I can't Bruce. I can't take your mother's things."

"Terry," Bruce began gently, knowing the delicacy of what he was about to say. "Do you not think your father would approve of you taking something of his to prevent another kid from traveling the same path you once did? To prevent another useless death like Dale's?" The teen's shoulders slumped momentarily, then his head slowly rose, meeting Bruce's even gaze.

"You're right. I know you're right..."

"But it doesn't make it any easier. I know. I have, on occasion, pilfered a few of her belongings. I never enjoyed it. But we both know there are those out there that prize baubles over life." Terry nodded, clearly understanding. "Take what you feel is appropriate. I know you won't take more than you need. The only thing I want in return is for you to complete this job to the best of your ability."

Terry nodded again, feeling his old confidence returning. "Have you ever done anything like this?"

With a grunt, Bruce stood, walking over to the worktable. "More times than I care to remember. I never enjoyed long term undercover work." Terry made a noise in agreement.

Reaching across the console, Bruce grabbed a small box. "Here are the things you asked for." Terry took the remote signal for the Batmobile. He had placed it inside a magnetized box, coloured to hide inside the dumpster. "Hand me your knife." Fishing it out of his back pocket, Terry handed the butterfly knife over. Flipping it open with ease, Bruce placed a small red dot on the blade.

"How did you...?" Terry looked at his boss in utter shock.

Bruce smiled mischievously, "you aren't the only one who plays with these." Flipping it closed, he handed it back to the gaping teen. "Close your mouth before one of the bats flies in." Terry's teeth audibly clacked together. "What I placed on the blade is an emergency switch. Press that and the car will come to your location. I don't think I need to remind you of the consequences if you do press that while surrounded."

"Don't worry, I get it. Dire situation only." Terry experimentally flipped the knife open to get a feel for where the devise was. Closing it up again, he shoved it back into his pocket.

**

Terry strode back into the house a number of hours later. Being with Bruce, knowing Bruce understood - even if it was in the old man's typical stoic manner - helped to ease his concerns and allowed him to regain some of his confidence.

Shutting the door behind him, he chuckled noticing the two twips he had lost not two miles from the mansion. "Have a nice walk?" He couldn't help but quip as he passed the younger boys. He'd taken advantage of the time to plant the remote for the Batmobile. If he had to guess, that dumpster hadn't been touched since the last time he saw it.

"Terry?" a female voice called across the narrow hallway.

He paused mid-stride, turning towards the siting room on the main level. His eyes widening in surprise as he confirmed who the voice belonged to. "Carrie." An affectionate smile lit his face. Striding to her, he engulfed her in a friendly hug. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

She easily stepped into his embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I can't believe you're here." Her voice had a husky tone to it. "Especially after what happened to Dale."

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Terry leaned back, holding her face in his hands as he let his eyes wander over her face. She had changed since the last time he saw her. Her cheek bones were more prominent, her eyes had changed to a more greeny hazel, her blond, wavy hair was now shoulder length, hanging in loose ringlets underneath. She was also a bit taller, about 5'5. His old affection for her came rushing back, just as he figured it would if he bumped into her again.

"Terry," another voice called from down the hall.

He sighed inwardly before confronting Josh.

"You get what you were supposed to?" The suspicion in the other boy's voice caused Terry's anger to flare briefly.

Quashing that emotion, Terry dug a small burgundy baggie out from his inside jacket pocket and tossed it over.

Catching it, then quickly opening the drawstring tie, Josh smiled, nodding his approval. "Very nice." He slid the ties closed concealing the pearl necklace and numerous rings. "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." With a wave, Josh left the them.

Carrie led them over to the well worn, grey couch in the centre of the family area and pulled him to sit beside her, holding his hands in hers.

"I take it Josh contacted you?" she began hesitantly.

"Yeah, he did. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what it would take to bring you back."

Terry sighed, understanding her feelings of being abandoned. "Look, after they let me out of Juvie, they placed restrictions on me." Thinking fast, Terry extended their actual conditions. "I have to finish high school. And after my Dad, I felt responsible for my mother and brother. But they don't understand. All I get are hassles about how much I work, about grades, even though I'm pulling in more money then my father ever did for them." He let his deeply buried frustrations peek out, startling himself with the bitterness that crept into his voice.

Carrie nodded. "So you're back to stay?"

He looked around the room, not feeling welcome at all, yet knowing he had a job to do. He nodded. "If I pass Josh's probation."

She had grown up. Her old jeans clung to a very skinny, but fit figure, reminding him of what Melanie would look like if she wasn't as well off. "What do you do here?"

She smiled, happy to have his interest again. "I make sure all the kids can read and write. There are a lot of very young children here. It's sad how early they come to us now." She dropped her head, almost in shame.

"What?" he tipped her chin up. "They are taken care of here. I know it's not the Ritz, but it's much better than starving on the streets." He had always felt that way. No, the gangs weren't the greatest places for these kids, but comparing them to some of the ones he had found half dead as Batman, the kids here had a wonderful life.

"I know. I'm just afraid for them," she shyly admitted. He smiled, remembering why he had cared so deeply for her before. Running a finger along her temple, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. 

 

*

They were all gathered in the main office on the first level. The only light in the room was coming from the computer screen. Terry had recognized most of the others, the rest he had been hastily introduced to.

Josh slapped the laptop down in front of Terry, almost taunting him. "Time to see what else you're worth." Terry was growing weary of the megalomaniac attitude. "We need an answer to a money situation." Josh called up a file. "Here's what we want to hit."

Terry's eyes grew wide as a picture of the Bank Of Gotham cleared on the screen before him. Clamping down on his surprise, he set to work.

Sitting in front of the laptop, he typed madly. The desk was too big for the room and the chair was incredibly uncomfortable, but he had to make an impression. Using every trick he had learned from Bruce and Max he hacked into the bank's mainframe. It was child's play, one of the first things he had learned. Working quickly, he had to get in, download the information and get out before anyone detected him. The younger kids peered over his shoulder as he worked, taking mental notes. In under ten minutes he had the information and was out. Calling up the files he'd downloaded, he looked over the security features. Simple. Bruce had shown him the most sophisticated systems in the world. The bank had a good system, but nowhere near the best that money could buy. The irony stuck him as very humorous.

If they trusted him, he could get them in and out easily. But trust might be the problem.

"Josh," Terry motioned for his friend. Leaning on the chair, he nodded, impressed.

"I thought you didn't know a thing about computers?" There was a hint of distrust.

"That was years ago, I've learned since then." Terry snapped back. "Now you interested or not?" It was easy to call on his anger, the brash, irrational side he had learned to ignore. The ease in which it returned scared him.

"Keep talking." Josh pulled up another chair.

"The system's power comes from the control panel here," Terry pointed to a section of the screen. "If Genius can override that, we can get in and out easily." Of course, Terry knew how to override it, but that was not something they needed to know.

"I can do that with both eyes shut." Terry rolled his eyes at the arrogance.

"We'll have about ten minutes before the backup system kicks in. In that time the vault will be unlocked."

"Sounds easy." Terry snorted, but said nothing. "When's the best time to hit it?"

Punching up the files, they both read over them. "Between one and two in the morning," Terry suggested. "The last shift ends at nine, the cleaners leave around midnight."

"Okay, then we'll plan to hit it Wednesday morning."

"That soon?" Terry asked before he could stop himself.

Josh glared, "it gives you three days to prepare. Or are you backing out now."

The irritation was broiling under his skin. "You know me better than that. I just want to be sure before we go in."

"You have seventy two hours to organize your shit; or do you have something better to do?"

"Yeah, I do. I have school."

Josh laughed, quickly joined by the others, except Genius. "You don't need to play that game anymore."

"Yes, Josh, I do. I'm still on probation, and I'm not going to jail for breaking it. Juvie was bad enough." Standing he strode from the room and out the door.

Walking around the darkened block he heaved a heavy sigh of frustration as he noticed the kids who were shadowing him yet again.

"If you have to follow me, you might as well be comfortable while doing it." The two immediately fell in step a few feet behind him. "Josh's orders?" Terry didn't even bother to turn around. He kept up his long striding walk as he asked his question.

"Yes."

Burying his hands deep in his pockets while trying to burn off his frustration, "who taught you to shadow?"

"Josh did." The same voice responded.

"You kids have a lot to learn; like watching for twigs. I can hear you a mile away." He heard a snort of amusement behind him.

"Who taught you?"

"Someone a hell of a lot better than you two." Terry tossed back cruelly. Deciding to ignore them, he let his mind wander, trying to figure out how to scope out the bank without being noticed. He couldn't keep ditching the kids, it would look to obvious. He had always been a rebel, so ditching them every once in awhile would be deemed normal. Hopefully, if all went well, Josh would begin to trust him and drop the dogs. Hopefully. 

 

* 

 

Max met him as he walked through the front doors of Hill High.

"How's it going?" She kept up with him, trying to remain discreet, though she figured she was failing.

"As I suspected it would." Terry didn't even look at her as they made their way to his locker.

"You alright?" She couldn't keep up the facade of not caring. "You look stressed."

Surprised by her caring tone, Terry paused, turning to her for a moment. "It's not like I remember it. They don't trust me and it's annoying."

"You knew that."

"How's Dana holding up?" He tactfully changed the subject.

"Fine, a little worried, just like I am." His expression immediately softened. He didn't have to hold the facade around his friends.

"Sorry, I can't..."

Max raised her hand to stop him, an affectionate smile playing on her lips. "It wasn't meant as a guilt trip. Just to let you know we're here and we care."

Terry blinked, completely dumbfounded as Max walked down the hallway to her first class. 

 

* 

 

Originally he had wanted to scope out the bank as Batman, but he decided against it, not wanting to appear that obvious. Plus, after consideration, knowing how to move around the building without the aid of the suit would be far more advantageous. Most of the kids didn't have his skills, or his strength. He'd taken advantage of his tail for once, asking them to scale the fire escape. The bank was a fairly short building in comparison to most others in Gotham. It took them a good ten minutes to climb the ladders and were panting at the top.

He had to change his game plan. Hitting the bank was dangerous, hitting the bank with a bunch of exhausted kids was suicidal.

In further preparation, he had dropped a note in Max's bag, asking her to inform either Bruce, or the Commish of their plans and to make sure the cops were clear of the place. It would give them some extra time if the Commish followed through, but he knew better than to count on it.

Twenty four hours and counting, Terry thought to himself as he made his way back to the house, all the while keeping a close eye on the two lagging behind him. 

**

Five of them made there way to the bank that night. Terry and Josh lead while Genius hacked in, disabling the security systems. The two fourteen year olds, Brad and Dave were also in on this, though Terry couldn't figure out why Josh had insisted they accompany them.

Using the fire escape ladders they scaled the building, planning on entering through the skylights. Using a tiny portable drill, Terry unscrewed the frame. It took him and Josh to lift it open. The other boys had tied a thick rope around one of the HVAC systems, securing it before tossing the length down into the building.

Terry went first, easily gliding down the rope, the thick leather gloves protecting his hands, though not permitting the sensitivity the bat suit allowed. Stepping back, he waited for the two boys to clumsily make their way down, then Josh dropped down, landing with a loud thud.

Terry just shook his head, hopping that there wasn't a guard inside.

The vault was two levels down. They used the main stairwell. All lights were off, proof that Genius had done his job. Using his flashlight to look at his watch, Terry kept a close eye on the time limit.

Hurrying them down to the vault area, Josh rushed passed, grabbing the latch for the large door and flipping it, almost giggling as he heard it unlock and the door popped open.

Fighting his irritation. Terry ushered them all inside, grabbing cash cards and dumping them into their backpacks.

With three minutes left, they shut the vault and hurried back up to the roof. climbing the rope first, Josh didn't even look back as Dave attempted, and failed to climb the rope. Frustrated, Terry shoved passed, climbing the rope with practiced ease. Once at the top, he helped the other two up by hauling them up one at a time. It wasted time.

Too much time. They dropped the skylight in place just as the security lights came on. Not bothering to replace the screws, he motioned for them to subdue their lights, just in case anyone had been notified; the glow from the surrounding city providing more than enough light.

Josh was waiting impatiently for them at the bottom of the fire escape. The plan was to spread out once they were on the main sidewalk and make their way back to the house, to meet just before dawn.

Rounding the front of the building, Josh immediately ducked back into the shadows, cursing virulently.

The others didn't need to be told. They had been too slow, the alarm system had detected them. Pointing towards the rear, Josh fired the younger boys a seething look, causing them to cower. Darting ahead, he disappeared into the shadows. Terry followed close behind Josh, listening to make sure the others were on his heels.

His brain registered the gunshot, but didn't fully grasp what had happened until he heard the gasp and the unmistakable sound of someone hitting the pavement.

Skidding to a halt, he almost landed on his ass. "Wait!"

Josh didn't bother to slow, "he's down, leave him!"

Terry had known of course, but to actually hear it was disheartening. Running back, Terry dropped to one knee. Rolling Brad over, he pressed on the shoulder wound. It was a clean shot; right through. It was bleeding, but not overly.

They could hear the cops again. The one who had spotted them had gone for back up, giving Terry a chance to get them out of the alley.

"Don't leave me," the plea was almost pitiful from the younger boy.

"I have no intentions, but the way I'm gonna have to carry you is going to hurt." He didn't want to scare the kid, but he had to know. Brad nodded, understanding. Terry had to give him points, if for no other reason than his bravado. Hoisting him into a fireman's carry, Terry glanced around the corner of the building. The cops were quickly closing in. "I'm gonna bolt, try not to let em know we're here." Terry half teased to the pain-filled face at his shoulder. The kid even mustered a small smile.

One last look to make sure the police hadn't noticed them yet, Terry took off, his fear and training keeping him out of sight. 

 

Once clear of the scene, Terry let Brad down, slinging his good arm over his shoulders, they slowly made their way back to the house, having to pause frequently for Brad to catch his breath. He couldn't take him to a hospital, the gang was far too well known, not to mention that a young teen with a gunshot would was highly suspicious, then there was what they were carrying in their bags.

Terry helped Brad back to his feet. Dawn was beginning to break and they'd be too conspicuous in broad daylight. Checking his watch, he figured they were about twenty minutes from the house.

Brad weakly punched in the password as Terry opened the door and dragged the exhausted youth in.

"Carrie!" Terry had no qualms about waking up the entire house if need be.

Jogging down the stairs in her pajamas, she stopped short, her breath catching at the two blood covered guys leaning against the doorway.

"He had a round go through his shoulder." That kicked her back into gear.

"Take him to the kitchen," she instructed before racing back up the stairs.

Manoeuvering Brad so he was sitting on the table, Terry allowed himself a moment to rest. Escaping the cops had not been easy while carrying another. Exhaustion threatened to claim him. Snapping out of it, he searched for a pair of scissors. Finding a small pair, he neatly cut away Brad's shirt, exposing the angry wound as Carrie strode into the kitchen laden with supplies.

Gently pressing on the wound, ignoring the gasps of pain, Carrie shook her head. "You are one lucky kid." Grabbing a bowl, filling it with hot water and surgical soap, she glanced over her shoulder at the two in the room with her. A smile touched her lips; she had forgotten what Terry was made of. Josh and Dave had returned hours before causing an irrational fear to needle at her.

Placing the bowl on the table beside Brad, she stepped over to where Terry was leaning on the hutch. "Terry," her hand slid against his cheek, worried blue eyes met hers. "Go rest, he's going to be just fine." His relief mirrored hers. With a quick nod, he shoved off.

"Hey man," Terry turned to Brad. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They shared a friendly smile. "Just let her take care of you."

"So this is what it takes for me to get your hands on me." Terry laughed as he heard the gibe behind him, and the sound of her gently smacking him in return. 

 

"You should have left him. It's not worth your hide to save one lazy ass."

Terry froze as he reached the top of the stairs. Turning he faced Josh, working to keep his temper in check. "Is this what family means to you?"

"Family doesn't risk family," came the flippant answer.

"Then you shouldn't have dragged him along in the first place."

"Needed someone to carry the creds."

"Is that all they are to you? Errand boys and slaves?"

"For now. Natural selection will reveal those that are ready to move up, the rest...." Josh shrugged.

"That's why it's our responsibility to train them, and *not* risk them."

"They aren't here to slack off."

"They aren't here to get killed either," Terry ground out.

"He'll know better next time." With a yawn, Josh ducked back into his room, closing the door.

Terry stood, grasping the railing, an unreal urge to hit something flowing through his veins.

**

He was not looking forward to Monday. School had been a respite, a place to remind himself that he was a teenager, that people did laugh and have a good time. It balanced out the horrible ordeals he encountered as Batman. Carrie had decided to accompany him to school. Ever since the bank hit, the kids had been gravitating towards him. He had earned their respect by helping Brad.

Josh was pissed, that was obvious. Terry began to understand Dale's position, and probably what had occured to get him killed. That realization was mind-numbing. They had been best friends for so many years. To think Dale had been betrayed went against every fibre of his being.

"Hello, baby." Nash approached them, reaching out to touch Carrie, who took a step closer to Terry in response.

"I can't believe it." Terry groaned as Nash's voice carried across the yard.

"Did you bring her for me?"

"Come on, ignore him. The rest of us do." Attempting to steer her away from the nuisance, he didn't even bother to acknowledge the other boy.

"You think you're man enough for two woman, McGinnis?"

"At least I think," he flippantly replied over his shoulder.

Nash reached out, grabbing Terry's shoulder. He never saw it coming. The next thing Nash knew, he was on his ass, his breath knocked out of him and Terry striding confidently out of his line of sight, his arm securely around Carrie's shoulders. 

 

*

Leaning against his locker after last period, Terry felt - strange. This whole situation was getting under his skin. He should never have lashed out at Nash. Why he had reacted with violence, he still couldn't figure out. Bruce would be so disappointed in him. Hell, he was disappointed in himself.

He tipped his head towards the girl who was leaning against his chest. Carrie had been becoming increasingly possessive. Dana made it known that they were together, but she never clung to him; not like this. Carrie had begun taking liberties where their relationship was concerned right after the bank incident. His brain had been fuzzy, his concern for Brad paramount and the knowledge of Josh's indifference had affected him greatly. The next thing he knew, they were walking alone, discussing something he could not remember. And they'd kissed. He hadn't realized he'd given her the impression he wanted it. But it had happened, and a few times since. The others in the household seemed to approve and encourage it; much to his dismay.

He longed to be able to go to school, see Dana, talk to Max and patrol. The simple life.

Carrie leaned in. If going to school kept him out of Juvie, then this wasted time was worth it. Not only that, but a good excuse to get out of the house for a bit. Wanting a kiss, she slid her hands up to his shoulders, standing on her toes, wanting to show everyone that he was hers again.

He let it happen, knowing he had to play along. Returning her kiss softly, he held her lightly. It was nothing like what he felt with Dana - how could it be? Sure, Carrie was nice, but he didn't love her, not anymore.

Lifting his mouth from hers, he looked straight into the familiar brown eyes across the hall. Her hurt and shocked expression burned into his soul. Yes, he had warned her, but to actually see him kissing another girl.... He couldn't imagine what was going through her head right now. Carrie snuggled into his embrace, unaware of the emotional exchange occurring over her head.

Breaking from Dana's gaze, unable to deal with it, he bent to pick up his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he faced Carrie. "Meet you out back? I forgot something in the classroom." She nodded before grabbing a quick kiss then disappearing into the hordes of kids in the hallway.

Making sure Carrie was out of sight, he strode over to where Dana was cramming disks into her bag, trying not to notice Terry. As he passed her, he bent in close to her ear, "I love you." He didn't pause as he spoke, a smile lighting his face as he watched her reaction. She spun, wide-eyed, not really sure if she had heard him correctly, not taking her eyes off him as he too vanished in the crowd. 

 

Max met her outside, confused by the look on her best friend's face. Max had also caught a glimpse of Terry and the other girl. The look on Dana's face was not what she had expected.

"What did he say to you?" Max whispered as they headed for the car.

"He told me he loved me. He's never said anything like that to me before."

"Hmph, it's about time if you ask me." Dana couldn't stop the giddy smile. "You know he loves you, girl."

"I know, but to hear him say it..." Dana trailed off beaming.

"This is hard on him; he misses you. You two finally get things straightened out and he has to go off on another tangent."

"That's Terry." Dana started the car, the image of him kissing the blond was still in her head, but his voice, saying the words she had only ever dreamed of hearing, overshadowed it. 

 

* 

 

Walking his now familiar evening route, it wasn't too hard to dodge the kids. Even Bruce would have been proud of him. No suit, no camouflage, and he lost the brats in under two blocks. He'd doubled back to find the boys searching high and low. Josh would not be amused that they had lost track of him. Especially after thinking he was out-smarting Terry by assigning two new kids to tail him.

Moving off, he strode over to the alleyway that contained the dumpster. Still leery of a tail, he kept an eye and an ear open for any sign that he was being followed. His instincts told him it was safe.

Pulling out a disk from the lining of his jacket, he reached under the dumpster for the metal box. Inserting the disk into the device, he sent his message, then quickly replaced the object under the old, green container. 

 

* 

 

Batman landed inside Max's apartment the next night, easily gliding through the open window. The two girls jumped as he slid the curtain closed behind him. Chuckling to himself, he checked the few other windows, making sure they were closed before pulling off his cowl.

Dana's eyes widened. In all the years they had been together, she had never seen him like this. His eyes had dark circles underneath, his hair mussed and he hadn't shaved - making him appear very fierce.

"Here," Max handed him a mug of hot coffee as he dropped onto her couch.

"Thanks." placing the cup on the table, he slipped off the gauntlets, then curled his fingers around the warmth, sipping slowly. He'd almost forgotten what good coffee was, not the sludge they brewed at the house. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax marginally. It felt good to be in the suit again. He hadn't realized how important it had become to him, how comfortable he was when wearing it.

"How are things going?" Dana sat on the table in front of him, while Max perched on the arm of a chair.

"I'm in." He took another swallow before putting the cup down. "Josh believes I'm willing to take Dale's place. Not that he has much choice," Terry added shrugging.

"Which means what?"

Glancing at the two girls, he realized that despite what he had said to them, they had no idea what it was like, what the beliefs were. "It means I'm second in command, and one of the oldest members." He stood. "I hate to ask this, but would you mind if I grabbed a quick shower?"

"No, not at all, let me grab you a towel. Is there no place to shower there?"

"There is, but there isn't any hot water. I'm lucky if I get warm water that lasts more than a few minutes." Max passed him the towel she'd grabbed from another room. "Thanks. I shouldn't be long."

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he leaned on the sink, taking a good look at himself in the mirror. He'd forgotten what he had gone through when he was younger. Or maybe he hadn't been old enough to understand. The pressures were already affecting him. He had begun teaching the young teens fighting and survival techniques. He had no idea teaching was so difficult - not only physically, but mentally. Trying to explain concepts was far more difficult than Bruce had let on. He had gained a new appreciation for his mentor.

He had also lost weight, but put on muscle from working with the youngsters. The suit was loose around his waist, but tight across his shoulders. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

Once the water was turned on, the small room quickly filled with steam. Setting the suit carefully aside, he stepped under the hot water, letting it pound his skin, soothing some of the aches. He knew he couldn't stay long. This was just a quick breather. He had things he had to look into - as Batman, then return to the house before daybreak. But the hot water felt amazingly good. A luxury; he'd never looked at a simple shower as that before. It would be funny if it wasn't so serious. Glancing at his watch, he began to pick up his pace. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, he returned to the main room, feeling 100% better and ready to get back to business.

"Were you able to get what I asked for?" He eagerly accepted another mug of coffee from Max.

"Yup, these are the reports on all the kids you mentioned, and ten more that fit the profile."

"Why the ten others?" Dana watched the interaction from her position on the couch, trying to understand his thinking.

"If Batman all of a sudden begins looking up the kids from that gang, it'll look suspicious. But if I add a few others, intersperse them, I think I can get the background on most of the kids under me. Maybe convince a few of them to return home."

"It's a longshot." Max dropped into the chair beside Dana while Terry paced, reading the files.

"Isn't everything I do?" He glanced over at them. Maybe if he had had a support group like this when he had first been approached, he might never have gone down that road. They looked so comfortable as they chatted quietly while he read. It was almost too easy to be around them; he hadn't noticed that before. He had thought that Josh was his friend, but he had run at the first sign of trouble, leaving Terry to take the heat. These two were going out of their way to help him, to make this assignment easier on him.

Dana glanced over to catch him staring at them with a smile on his face. It put her at ease. She didn't understand what he was on to, or why he was pursuing this angle. She did understand why school didn't appear to be as important to him. In the beginning she had believed that it was just another childish way of acting out after his father's death. Now she knew. With everything he was learning from Wayne, plus his practical, first hand learnings as Batman, school subjects were dull and beneath him. She had never thought of him as being overly intelligent; until now. Wayne, the first Batman, trusted him, believed in him. It was something she would never have considered of the guy she began dating a few years back. He had grown up, matured before her eyes, yet she had been too blind to see it.

He was pacing the small apartment, reading the files, constantly flipping pages, obviously making mental notes. There was method to his madness. But it wasn't madness. If he were mad, he would use the power given to him in other ways, ways beneficial to himself, not to those he protects.

Maybe that was a kind of madness. To be handed such power, then to sacrifice one's self instead of benefiting from it. He had her respect - more than her respect - her love for him had grown in leaps and bounds as she watched him, listened to him and learned who he really is. Despite having to watch him getting his ass kicked on a regular basis, Max had been right. His little victories made it all worth it; black eyes, bruised and broken bones, bruised ego, it all came full circle after one life was spared.

Taking a piece of paper out of the file, he folded it up before tucking it into his belt. Looking around, he had neglected to notice Max leave the room.

"She's in the kitchen talking to her sister on the phone." Dana supplied for him.

"At this hour?" Terry checked the clock on the wall; almost midnight. Dana just shrugged. Staring at her, feeling pulled in two directions at the same time, he took a deep breath, trying to focus. It would be too easy to join her on the couch and forget about his responsibilities. Moving to her, he leaned over the edge of the chair. "I have to go."

"I know." She looked up at him, wishing for more time. "You need anything else?" His words from the school hallway began to echo in her mind.

"No. Thanks." His words were stilted, as if he wanted to say something more. Instead he kissed her soundly. "I meant what I said in the hall."

"I know you did. I needed to hear it."

His relief was tangible. "I can't promise you that it won't happen again."

"I know, it's hard to see you with her, but I understand."

"You sure?" He frowned, confused, but happy with her reaction.

"Yes," she returned the loving kiss. "I'm sure I understand. That doesn't mean I like it, McGinnis."

"I could never go for someone like her." Taking hold of Dana's arms, he pulled her to her feet. "Come 'ere." It felt good to hold her, familiar, comforting. This part of his life had certainly fallen into perspective. He couldn't risk losing it. Closing his eyes, he committed to memory the feel of her arms around his neck, how easily she relaxed against him, how right this felt. "I need to get out of here." He reluctantly stepped back. She nodded, her hands resting against his chest, on either side of the bat insignia. He leaned in for one more quick kiss before grabbing his cowl and gauntlets off the table. "I'll contact you as soon as I can." With that he disappeared out the window. 

 

**

Terry awoke to the sounds of rowdy voices from below. He had slipped easily into the house around four am. His investigation had led him to five homes, all in different sectors of the city. He had purposely tried to choose the widest range of ages and locations. Most of the homes were working class, one was dirt poor, the last house appeared to be on the slightly more than comfortable side of wealth. There was no defining reason for the kids to have run away. Listening to one couple, hearing them talk about their missing little girl was heart wrenching. Discussing it with Bruce was an odd comfort as he traveled from house to house looking for a link.

He wasn't naive, he was far too aware of the numerous reasons for which kids ran away, including his own demented version. He had accomplished nothing. Though it had been a relief to hear Bruce's voice over the comlink, to be able to run his ideas past his mentor, to know Bruce was following his line of thought - it made him feel less crazy. Though he had no idea why he wasn't trusting his own instincts.

The noise below finally got the better of his curiosity. Flinging the covers off , he straightened his shirt and jeans, running a hand through his tussled hair before opening the door and making his way downstairs.

Reaching the bottom, his jaw dropped. In the family room, the kids were all gathered around, rummaging through the loot.

"When did you guys go out?" A strange fear tingled in the back of his mind.

"This morning." Josh was beaming, sorting through the pile of gems and gold. "You looked so cute cuddled up in bed that I didn't want to wake you."

This time it was anger that brewed. "Why wasn't I told?" The kids stopped playing, glancing at Josh with confused expressions.

"You don't need to be involved in everything. I run this show. And if you had any instincts, you would have known I was in your room last night."

Terry literally ground his teeth. But he couldn't argue Josh's point. Turning from the group, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Terry..." He turned to meet Carrie's level gaze from the doorway. "Josh didn't tell you about the hit last night?" she asked slowly.

"Not a word." He confirmed bitterly.

"He told us you didn't approve of the jewelry heist."

"Why wouldn't I, Carrie? I planned out the bank job. A jewelry store is easy pickings after that." He spun back to the counter, grabbing a glass of water, trying to contain his rage. A rage directed at himself.

"Ter," she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to her. "There was nothing you could have done. If Josh doesn't want you along, then leave it."

Terry frowned, sure that there was an unspoken meaning hidden in what she had just said. He let it drop for the time being. "I take it the job went down without a hitch?" He downed the entire contents of the glass in one swallow.

"It...it was fine." She turned slowly from him, her eyes firmly downcast.

"Carrie...?" He placed his hands on her upper arms, forcing her to face him. Crouching slightly, he tried to meet her eyes. "Is something wrong?" Her eyes met his for a fleeting second, and the look of fear shot right through him. "Do you wanna talk?"

"No!" it was a hoarse whisper, laced with terror.

He nodded, understanding. "If you need me..." he placed a finger under her chin, lifting it.

"Thank you," there was a lot more she wanted to say to him. Meeting his blue eyes briefly she felt herself relax marginally. She had suspected he was here for his own reasons from the beginning. Now she began to wonder if he would be her salvation. Curling into his chest, snuggling close, she closed her eyes as he returned the gesture. His feelings towards her had changed, she refused to fool herself about that. But he still cared, and that was a hell of a lot more than she had had in a long time. Sighing contentedly she let herself believe that things might just work out.

*

Terry ran his fingers though his hair again in the dark office. The searches he was trying to conduct were leading him nowhere. As Batman he had promised the parents he would do his best to return the kids to their rightful homes. As Terry, he was failing miserably. Carrie's actions this morning left him with an unusual sense of dread. Something was happening. He sighed deeply. If only she would trust him.

'Why the hell should she?' he berated himself.

The laptop beeped at him again. Another blank search. Either most of the parents had given up hope of finding their children, or he was far worse at internet research than he imagined.

"Terry?"

He glanced over the screen at the small girl standing in her pjs in the doorway. "What are you doing up so late?" Looking at the time on his screen, he was surprised to see just how late it was. Though two thirty in the morning was a normal time for Batman.

"I'm thirsty." She half whined, half asked, clearly afraid of his reaction.

"That's easy to take care of." She visibly relaxed, even in the darkness of the room he could see her relief. "Wait right there, okay?" She nodded, rubbing some sleep out of her eye.

While grabbing her a glass, he figured that it was good idea, and refilled his own. Walking back from the kitchen, he found her sitting in the doorway, exactly where he'd left her.

"Here you go." She reached to take the glass, but her hands were shaking badly. "On second thought, come on in." He placed the glasses on the desk, saving the file he was reading and opening up the window for the internet.

She stepped into the room slowly, almost cowering.

"It's okay, I invited you in. Come on over." As soon as she was beside him, he hoisted her across his lap, then reached over for the glass, helping her hold it as she drank. "Slowly," he tipped it away slightly. With all his dealings with Matt as a child, he knew that kids felt warm while they slept, but she was hot, almost burning to the touch. Placing his hand on her forehead, he was shocked to find her skin parched.

"How are you feeling, Gemma?"

"Not very good." He smiled at the proper tone she had used. "Chloe said I have a fever, but that I'll feel better soon."

'Yeah, right.' Terry thought darkly to himself. "Did she give you an aspirin?" Gemma shook her head 'no', slowly relaxing against him. He didn't like the way heat was radiating off her. Typing in a search, he called up a picture book from the net and began reading to her, smiling as she giggled at the silly pictures.

She nodded off briefly, as Terry searched for another story to read to her. Feeling her head lull against his chest, he called up an article he had been reading earlier in the day on surveillance systems. Thumb in her mouth, she quietly slept, cradled in his lap. He was surprised at his own comfort level with her. She was a sweet kid, he had noticed her right away. Her hair was light blond, almost platinum with emerald green eyes. She was also one of the youngest kids that resided in the house. He could never remember any six year olds when he had been living here before. If memory served him correctly, ten was the youngest. But he was also knew kids of all ages were abandoned all the time.

He had almost forgotten she was there when she began coughing. Lightly at first, then growing in intensity. He held her, his concern growing as he helped her ride it out.

Sitting up in his lap, huffing as she tried to catch her breath, she placed her hand on the desk, pushing herself upright.

The light from the computer screen shone on her hand, illuminating the red spots.

Terry took her hand, looking closely, concern turning to fear. "Has this happened before?" he motioned to the blood on her fist, working to keep his voice casual.

Gemma nodded, "a couple times."

"You still thirsty?" She shook her head. "Think you can go back to bed now?" She nodded, though clearly disappointed. Standing up, he carried her back to her room, tucking her in quietly. She was asleep before he had pulled the sheets over her. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he frowned. Her temperature had increased again.

Dropping back into the chair in the office, he began looking up childhood illnesses. 

 

* 

 

Scooping Gemma up the next night, he easily snuck out of the house. He'd sent a message to Max, hoping she received it. At this point he was willing to walk her to the hospital. She hadn't woken during the day, the others just leaving her, taking no notice of the sickly child. Josh had brushed him off when he had asked about Gemma. It confirmed what Terry had already believed was happening, but it still hurt. He had been taught by Dale that family, this family, was all important. Being under Bruce's tutelage had strengthened that belief, though in a different manner. During his nightly patrols he had seen so many horrific acts, not only of violence, but also of carelessness. He couldn't leave her, his conscience was already screaming at him for not noticing sooner, for waiting this long to do something.

Half an hour later, making sure he was alone, he rounded the corner to the empty rural street side. He breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Dana's car about halfway down the street. It was late, and this was a risk.... He glanced at the child in his arms. She was so light, still very hot and unresponsive. He had been hoping that she'd wake up, but she hadn't moved.

Dana was sitting on the hood of her car, anxiously searching the street for him. The message Max had given her had been quick and not very clear. That he had called her like this scared her. He wouldn't take this kind of a risk unless it was an emergency.

She noticed the movement down the street and jumped off the car, relieved beyond comprehension. She could recognize his stride anywhere. As he neared, she noticed he was carrying something - someone.

Stopping in front of her, breathless from his hurried walk, he kissed her, passionately, needing the comfort, even over the child in his arms.

Breaking away, Dana touched the little girl, her eyes darting to Terry's as she felt the heat radiating from her body.

"My God, how long has she been like this?" she opened the passenger door for Terry to gently lower the child into the seat.

"I'm not sure. She was running a fever last night. I was up working when she came down looking for a drink." He buckled the small child securely into the car. "No one would lift a finger to help her. I couldn't just leave her..." His eyes were pleading, worried.

"Ter, I'll take her to the hospital. You know I will." Dana gently touched him. Her relief that he was okay was disgraceful, but she couldn't prevent the selfish thoughts.

His shoulders dropped as he relaxed a bit, facing her after gently closing the door. "Her name's Gemma, she's six. She's also been coughing up blood."

Dana nodded, caressing the side of his face. "You had better get back before they realize you're gone."

He leaned into her touch before drawing her close. "Thank you."

"It's good to see you." Standing on her toes, she reached around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you too," he whispered into her hair, almost desperately clinging to her for a moment. "You'd better go." It took a lot out of him to move away from her. She nodded. With a small kiss to his lips, she climbed into her car.

He closed the door as she fastened her seat belt. Leaning in, he murmured, "I love you." Then stole another small kiss. It felt so good to say it.

"I love you, too." She started the engine, smiling shyly at him as she looked him over. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay." Gemma murmured in her seat. "She's the one who needs help."

"You know I'll take care of her. I'm still trying to figure out what I'll tell the doctors about how I found her, but I'll deal with it."

"I know, and thanks." He backed away as she put the car an gear and slowly dove off. His conscience relaxed as his brain tried to comprehend what Josh was doing. Nothing made sense. Dale had stolen only to finance them, or to prove a point, never just for sport. Josh thrived on the hunt. Still, all the kids, and Carrie's attitude alluded him. The street was completely silent as he made his way back, his mind a jumble of disorganized thoughts.

**

Josh sat in the park watching the two siblings playing on the swing set. The brother - obviously older and far more mean spirited - was pushing his sister higher and higher on the flimsy swing, causing her to scream and cry out as she lost control during the 'bump' phase at the peak of the swing. It delighted the young boy to hear her screech and whine, his smile growing as her cries became hysterical.

Josh stood to leave. The kids were here everyday at the same time after school. Their mother usually sat off to the side, speaking with other parents, ignoring her kids. Later he would approach the boy. Oh yes, he would make a fine addition to his ever growing family. With one last sidelong glance at the boy, he strolled from the park, he had far more important issues to deal with at the moment.

*

Terry entered the school, his eyes searching for Dana or Max. He'd been out of contact for the weekend. Carrie had been hinting off and on that she knew what he had done, and that she wanted to talk to him. If his gut instincts were right, she was going to ask him for help - she wanted out of the family. Brolin, Gemma's older brother had also cornered him, asking him if he knew what had happened to his baby sister. Terry had felt horrible lying, though he had promised he would find out what happened to her. That he wasn't lying about.

He hadn't slept much. His distrust of Josh, and concern over the other young kids who dormed with Gemma taking up his nighttime hours, while during the day, Josh had ordered the training of the older kids be stepped up. They were now working on teaching the kids surveillance, stealth and how to 'think on their feet' - as Bruce had once instructed him. A small smile touched his lips, again he was gaining renewed respect for his mentor; if he had been anywhere near as hard to train as some of the kids ...

"Terry!"

His head swung around to find the person that belong to the very familiar voice that called to him. Turning he spotted Dana and Max standing by the doors the exited into the courtyard. Jogging over to them, he engulfed Dana in a much needed hug. He was so very tired, and strung to his limits. To feel her return the hug with so much emotion poured into it was a balm for his wracked nerves.

"How is she?" He relaxed the embrace, joining them outside in the warm sun.

"Not good." Dana informed him sadly. "She's very sick.." She sat on one of the stone benches on the yard as Terry straddled it, looking from his girlfriend to his best friend who stood behind Dana. "They believe it was a flu bug that was left untreated leading to pneumonia. Her lungs were filled with fluid and her fever..." Dana shook her head.

"Will she make it?"

Dana's heart almost broke at the fear in his blue eyes. "The doctors aren't sure. The good news is that her fever was down last night."

"Thanks for taking care of her."

Dana waved it off. "Are you okay?"

He knew what she was really asking. "Yeah, just tired. Josh caught me sleeping while he set up a heist. Since then I haven't let my guard down." He ran a hand slowly through his hair. "At least mom and Bruce know how to cook - well, Bruce knows how to order in." he corrected with a smile.

"Ya're getting too thin." Max poked a finger into his ribs, startled at how thin he had become.

"Nothing I can do about it right now. " The first bell sounded. He stood, wrapping a hand behind Dana's head, kissing her firmly before dragging his ass off to class.

*

The first thing Terry noticed after last period was that Carrie was not outside waiting for him. That caused his suspicions to rise, and a gnawing sense of dread to plague him all the way back to the house.

The second thing he noticed was the new addition. Greg was about fourteen, tall for his age, already looking Terry straight in the eye as they shook hands. Dark blond hair spiked over cold, almost empty, green eyes. A chill went down Terry's spine when they first made eye contact. Had he looked that bitter at fourteen? The kid didn't intimidate him, though the sneer on the boys face lead him to believe the kid thought so. An untrained fourteen year old did nothing to intimidate the Batman inside him. What really scared him was what the kid might be capable of under Josh's wing. How easily he himself had been steered down the path.

The third thing he noticed was that Carrie was missing. It took him most of the evening to finally manage to corner Josh and ask him about it. That's when things turned really ugly.

*

He flew to Max's apartment shivering.

"There was nothing you could have done," Bruce's voice echoed inside his cowl.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Bruce cringed in his chair in front of the batcomputer. Terry's voice had lost it's confident arrogance. Instead bitterness and self loathing coloured his words. "Let me answer that question with a question." Bruce ignored the derisive snort. "How many others are you going to save when you bring Josh and his associates to justice." Silence. "If you had revealed yourself, do you think you could have protected her?"

"No," it was a quiet answer, but it was something.

"Turn whatever you're feeling to anger. It will be what pushes you forward, what will guide you to see this through."

"I'm at Max's." was the final statement before the comlink clicked off. Bruce sighed, sitting back abruptly in his chair. 

 

He flew through the window as he usually did, snapping the curtains shut behind him before tugging of his cowl. He strode over to the couch, nodding briefly to the three women surrounding him. He felt tense, tight, strung - like his body was too small to contain the tidal wave building inside.

"Did you know her?" Barbara Gordon cut to the chase from the arm of the couch. She remembered all too well what this part of the job was like. The sooner he spoke about it, the easier it would be.

"Yeah I knew her." Terry stood, moving over to the mantle. He propped an arm against the wall, dropping his head below his shoulders, his back to the three women. "I've known her a long time. I think they were testing me, to see where my loyalties lay." He stopped, feeling naked in the suit, undeserving of it.

"You couldn't have helped her." Barbara Gordon knew all to well that the teen was facing. "They would have found a reason, one way or another."

"I know." His voice was gruff, filled with emotional pain and disgust. "But they made me watch, holding me down when I objected to their treatment of her. Watching to see how far I would go to protect her." He stopped again, turning from the mantle. Barbara had never seen such an expression on anyone's face before; never had she dreamed she would see it on his face. "They raped her, taking turns, offering her to me. I tried to stop them. Jesus, there was nothing I could do. There were so many of them. Three guys holding me down. When they were done, they tossed her out the window. Then they walked away, laughing; ordering a couple of the new kids to get rid of her body."

Barbara nodded, wishing she could erase this for him, wishing she had never asked him to rejoin that gang. The only reason they found her was because of his tip. "At least you gave her a proper end." He tipped his head in a vague gesture. Composing herself as Terry paced the room in front of them, she asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to. "Do you want out?"

Terry stopped, shocked at her question. "No! Hell no. They have to be stopped."

"You do realise this is enough to indict them?"

"Josh wasn't ... involved." Terry sounded almost disappointed.

"You mean he doesn't know what went down?"

"Oh, he knows alright." Enraged blue eyes met hers. "He was taunting me, urging the others on, suggesting things they do to her."

"But smart enough to know not to implicate himself by actively participating." Barbara cursed to herself.

"Yeah, just incase I wasn't on the level."

The commissioner nodded again, proud of the young man she had once thought was beyond salvation. "Do you know why they targeted her?"

"I think so." He sat on the edge of the table, elbows on his knees as he ran his hands through his hair. Leaving his head down he answered. "I know she had spoken to someone about leaving the family. I don't know who, I think she may have tried to contact her family. She had hinted to me about wanting out, but I think she was too scared to talk to me."

"And that was reason for them to...?" Max had been very quiet, watching her best friend for most of the evening.

Terry turned his head to face his friend, "yeah. Any breech of loyalty or trust is deserving of a horrible fate."

"You knew this before?" Horror was written all over Max's face as she realized just what Terry was saying.

"I knew," was the simple and frightening answer.

"Is there any one else?" Barbara asked, trying to get back on track.

"If there is, there will be no way of finding out now." He glanced at his watch. "I'm gonna get changed, then make my way back."

"You sure you want to go about it this way, McGinnis?" Barbara set her mug in her lap.

"Yeah. Do you mind dropping the suit off in the car on the way out?"

"Not at all. I know where the car is." She spoke up as Terry opened his mouth.

"Be out in a few minutes." 

 

The trip into the bathroom at Max's was becoming the few minutes where he could truly let his guard down. He refused to when he was with the others. He had too much on his mind, more so after last night. The memories refused to leave him. Playing over and over in his mind as he tried to find a way he could have stopped them, prevented her death. There was none, and in his rational mind, he knew that. Pulling off the suit, he placed it on the counter beside him. As he reached for his regular clothes, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The bruises on his arms were dark, almost black, the one on his stomach was fading into the greeny/yellow stages.

'Is it really worth it?' It was the first time that particular question had run through his mind. As Batman he knew he was helping, making a difference night after night. This was far more subtle, much more demanding and without the rewards. He rushed getting changed, yanking his street clothes out of the bag before cramming the suit back in, wanting to escape his dark thoughts, if only for a short time.

Barbara took the bag from the teen after he'd collected the cowl from the table. "If you need anything, call me - anytime." Terry nodded, understanding her meaning. "Otherwise, I'll see you next week." And she closed the door behind herself.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn." Max excused herself.

Terry chuckled at her obviousness. He dropped onto the couch, looking up to find Dana standing in front of him. She reached out, running her hand across his face, over a large bruise on his cheekbone. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her, resting his cheek above her heart, relaxing as she hugged his head, dropping the side of her face onto his hair. He hadn't realized how much he needed this, their warmth and understanding. They held no judgment over him, easing his guilt marginally. He would prevent the next one by making sure there was no gang to commit these crimes. Oh yes, if he had had a support group like this in his younger years, he'd never have crossed the line.

Dana sat down beside him, pulling his head down to her lap. "Sleep for a bit, I'll wake you up in an hour."

"I can't," though he closed his eyes for a minute, listening to the familiar sounds in the small apartment, and the rhythmic sound of the corn popping in the next room. He took a few deep breaths, her fingers caressing his face releasing the pent up rage and terror.

"There was nothing you could do." There was a strange catch to her voice. "And to be totally honest with you, Ter - as selfish as this is - I'm glad you're okay." he swung his legs off the couch, sitting up quickly. Her brown eyes were misty as she continued, her hand never leaving the planes of his face. "Don't get me wrong, I would never wish what happened to her on anyone, but.... I worry about you."

Her brown eyes finally met his blue ones and he let out a long cleansing breath. "As selfish as this may be," he spoke softly, returning her caresses, "I needed to hear you say that."

She reached around his neck, clinging to him in a desperate hug, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as he buried his face against her shoulder, and one hitching sob escaped him as he grabbed onto her, holding on as tight as he dared.

**

It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads  
~It Doesn't Matter Alison Krauss 

 

Terry sat on the rear porch step of the house. Josh had announced over dinner that he was planning another big heist. One, he boasted, that would set them for life, but Terry couldn't find the heart to care. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Carrie had suffered horribly at their hands before they ruthlessly killed her. He felt guilty, worthless. With all the things he had witnessed during his tenure as Batman, he had believed himself above these musings, above doubting himself, beyond doubting his self worth. He began to truly understand why Barbara said the others had left feeling so bitter. One simple act of cruelty had thrown his beliefs askew.

Mindlessly he swiped at the tears with the back of his hand. Josh would pay, Terry vowed silently to the night, promising the spirit who deserved so much more than she had received. He hadn't felt this severity of rage since his father had died. Nor such confusion about how to administer justice.

"Hey man." A familiar voice drifted from behind him. Terry nodded his greeting as Genius sat on the wooden step beside him. "I heard about what happened." Genius glanced at his friend as he spoke, gauging his response. Terry just nodded again, swiping another tear away. "Care to go for a walk? It's a beautiful night." Genius moved off, knowing Terry would follow.

Terry stood, his curiosity piquing at the other boy's attitude.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, both boys making sure they were not being tailed before Genius began speaking again.

"You really cared for her, huh?"

"Yeah, I did." Terry's voice was gruff, even to his own ears.

"She didn't deserve to die. None of them did."

Terry stopped walking abruptly. "What do you mean 'none of them'? There were others?"

Genius nodded slowly. "He's manipulating you, you know that - right?" Terry's brow furrowed. Genius began walking again, wanting to put as much distance between them and the others as possible. "The kids, they respect you, man. They look up to you. Hell, _I_ look up to you. And it pisses him off; threatens him maybe. So he finds out your weakness and plays a jaunty game of mindfuck."

Realisation was written all over Terry's face when next Genius glanced over. "He did this to Dale too?"

Again Genius nodded sadly. "It was what got him killed. He was protecting one of the girls who shouldn't have been anywhere near that gig."

Terry ran both hands through his hair as his brain wrapped around the new information. He trusted Genius, he always had. "Do you know what he's after this time?"

"Not a clue, just it's big and it's down right dangerous."

"Great." Terry groused.

"You can't let him get to you. The others need you to get them out of the mess Josh is gonna drop on us."

Terry stopped again, confused. "Why me?" His tone didn't reflect any fear of the responsibility, quite the opposite Genius noted. "I've only been around a few weeks." The implications were more than clear in the question.

Genius nodded his dark head, looking Terry square on. "I think you know why."

Terry's eyes widened for the briefest of moments. Then he nodded, feeling one hundred percent better about himself and what he had to do.

* 

 

Josh dropped the building plans down on the table and unrolled them, using various objects to hold the page open.

"Here's the deal. We need to get inside and get to this room." He pointed to what looked like a smaller storage room on the left side of the warehouse. "Once inside, there are ten wooden crates we need to swipe. I've been told each one weighs about fifty pounds. I figure two guys, one on each end should be able to handle them easy." There were various nods of agreement from the people surrounding the table. Josh smiled, pleased. 

 

"What's in the crates?" Everyone turned to the doorway as Terry leaned one shoulder on the framework.

"What does it matter?" Josh responded curtly.

"It matters." Terry snapped coldly as he pushed off the wall to look at the blueprint.

"It matters only if _I_ say it matters. And I say it doesn't." Josh glared hatred at Terry.

"So it's what I think it is; some kind of explosive." It wasn't a question and it earned fearful gasps.

"Whatever it might, or might not be is none of your God. Damned. Business. Only the client who's paying us to get the crates for him."

"So we're errand boys now?" Terry mentally shook his head, capping down on his anger, the Batman inside him screaming against allowing kids to do this job.

"Errand boys who are going to be filthy rich by the end of this." The greed was tangible, spreading like a contagious disease throughout the room

Peering over Josh's shoulder he inwardly cringed. He knew this warehouse. Hell, every bad guy out there knew this warehouse. And he also realised what Josh was after. A few months earlier he had run across a bunch of thugs trying to rip off that same building. He, Barbara and Bruce had discussed it after Batman foiled their attempt, and figured their best bet was to leave the stores full and wait for the next hit, at which time they hoped to nab the buyer.

"Now, are you in," Josh paused, suspicion darkening his gaze. "Or are you out?"

If these kids had any idea they were about to steal a bunch of highly experimental missiles, he doubted they would participate. It was time to contact Bruce again. Josh would overrule him no matter how much he opposed this, and he couldn't spill yet. If he played his cards right, they could not only arrest Josh and get these kids back home, but nail the people behind the hits.

Terry sighed, nodding as he listened to Josh's great plan. Wondering if he'd just crossed the line. 

 

*

The suit felt good this time, kindred, as Batman made his way towards home.

Josh's plan sucked. Plain and simple. The kids had no idea how to handle the crates, how delicate the contents were. It wouldn't be the first time someone had gotten killed moving them either. There had to be a way to keep the kids from touching those missiles. Hell, if he had anything to do with it, no one was gonna see the inside of that warehouse. At least, not make it as far as the store rooms.

Bruce didn't bother to move as Terry landed on the granite floor inside the Batcave. Instead, he spoke to him as he read a report on the vid screen. "I take it something big is about to go down?"

Terry pulled off the cowl as he made his way across to his mentor. "You have no idea."

Pausing halfway, he took in his surroundings with a jaundiced eye. "Bruce... Why do you keep all these things?"

Bruce spun the chair around to face the teen. "They're a reminder."

Terry turned, wordlessly asking why he'd want to remember these foes.

Leaning his chin on his cane, he observed Terry for a moment. In the past few weeks, he'd been unable to do so. When Terry had first come to work for him, Bruce had spent a great deal of time just watching. Knowing it unnerved the teen to start with only added to what he was trying to accomplish. Now Terry remained where he was, no longer phased by Bruce's scrutiny

In an odd way, Terry found it comforting. To know that someone was willing to take the time to know him, mentally, physically and in a lot of ways, spiritually.

Bruce frowned into his hands. He had seen this too many times before. The malevolence that crept into the blue eyes of all the others was now tinting Terry's. If he had any hope of saving Terry the long term pain the others experienced, he needed straightforward answers. "They remind me why I continue this. Each of those mementos contains a terrible memory."

'Then why..?" Terry interrupted, his facial expressions belying the inner turmoil.

"They also carry a enlivening memory. The people I helped, their smiles, their relief and sometimes the appeasement of those connected to the victim once justice was served."

Terry turned in a slow circle, letting his eyes travel over the now familiar trinkets displayed before resting on the case containing the suits. He shifted inside his suit, feeling it move against his skin, remembering the fear and exhilaration the first time he donned it. His mind drifted to a week before, as he spoke to the families of the kids he knew were alive and well. He remembered their expressions of hope; the joy they would feel when this was over, and the kids returned home.

His eyes clouded over. Carrie would never experience that, just as his own father would never have a chance to be proud of his recent accomplishments.

Terry faced his mentor again, a deep understanding filling him. They both were very much alike in this one regard. To watch as Bruce's expression softened, to know the old man could read him like a book He may have lost his biological father, but in some weird twist of fate, he'd gained another. One who took him under his wing, taught him, argued with him, even disciplined him; one he respected more than he ever imagined was possible.

"We need to make sure this goes down right." Cowl clasped firmly in his hand, he strode over to the console.

"What's their game plan?" Bruce swung the chair back the computer; all business.

*

Two hours later he dropped soundlessly through Dana's bedroom window. Shortly after he gained full control of the suit, he began a nightly ritual of flying over Dana's house.

Other nights he had stood outside her window, clinging lightly to the edge, watching her sleep. It was a few moments of peace in his hellish schedule.

He crept towards her bedside, just wanting to look at her. As he crouched down beside her, she turned her head towards him. He smiled, wondering if she knew, somewhere inside, that he was here. The floating heart he bought her slid across her skin to rest between her collarbone and throat. He couldn't curb the impulse to touch it. The suit registered it's warmth, she had worn it since the night he gave it to her. It also registered her heartbeat, the soft rhythm echoing inside his cowl.

He stepped back, easily blending into the shadows until the light began to chase the darkness away and reality dawned.

**

"Hey McGinnis, where's that hot piece?" Terry shivered, struggling to suppress the rage boiling inside him at Nash's taunting. "Find somewhere better to be?" The gruff laughter and callous elbow jab was more then he could take.

In one swift motion Nash was on his back staring up at a row of lockers, Terry's knee pressing into his throat, piercing blue eyes, filled with rage hung onto by a tether, glaring into his own. "She's dead." Terry's soft words added to the growing panic that held Nash still under his attacker. "They raped her, then murdered her. Are you satisfied?"

"I'm sorry, man, I... I had no idea." The blond boy stuttered, shocked to the core by Terry's violent outburst.

"No, you don't. You rarely do." Releasing him, stepping back in another fluid motion, Terry stalked away, finding no respite in Nash's reaction.

*

"Ter," Dana caught up to him outside after witnessing the altercation in the hallway. The sheer violence behind the reaction scared her. They had known each other for years; before, when Terry was running with the gang, she had not seen him so frazzled.

He paused, terrified by his own actions, afraid of what he might do, might say if Dana got too close. His head dropped to hers as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. They stood for long moments, no words, not moving, sharing a very intimate moment.

"I just came from the hospital," Dana gently broke the silence between them, not moving from his chest.

"Mmm?" She smiled, feeling the vibrations through her cheek.

"Gemma is going to be fine." She felt his happy surprise. "It was touch and go for a bit, her lungs were filling with fluid, and her fever was extremely high. And, to top off the good news," she couldn't help but smile up at him as she spoke. "Since Batman spoke to her parents, we were able to locate and reunite them."

"Really?" His relief was almost tangible.

"Oh, Ter, I'm so sorry you missed it. They were all crying." Dana stopped, finding herself tearing up again at the memory. She reached up, around his neck. "You do so much," she kept her voice down as she spoke pointedly to him, "you can't let anything get to you. Gemma wants to see you again, so do her folks; to thank you." The implication stood strong in her words. There was a house full of kids he could lead back to their homes. He hadn't helped Carrie, but he could redeem himself with dozens of other young lives.

He took a deep breath, holding her close. If only he had told her sooner about his life, maybe she would have been able to add this perspective, helped him cope instead of adding to the stress.

Allowing himself to relax as he nuzzled into her hair and neck, "does it bother you?"

Dana frowned, not understanding his question. "Does what bother me?"

"My other life." It was a simple statement that held a boatload of power.

Taking his hand, she lead him to a bench, making sure they were alone for this conversation. The sun was bright in the sky, warming them in the early afternoon. They both had third period spares, and were going to use it to the maximum. "Why do you call it your 'other life'?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. Bruce had once said to him that Batman was a part of him, that it had to be, or he wouldn't survive the nights. As he looked into his girlfriend's understanding eyes, sudden realisation hit him. "You know, I had never thought of it any other way. To deal with the things I see, the things I have to do, I've always separated the two lives. Terry," he moved his right hand to rest palm up on his knee, "and Batman." He moved the opposite hand to the accompanying knee. "I believed that they had to be kept as far apart from each other as I could manage. But now, after working as myself, yet functioning in the same manner, I see that they are the same. I am Batman." He snorted derisively, "how many times have I said that to a thug or super villain? I believe that with everything I am, and yet I never believed that Batman is me." He shook his head as the epiphany hit him. A clarity entered his eyes as he looked at her, one that caused her to smile brightly. Sliding back on the bench, he reached over, easily lifting her tiny frame to straddle his lap. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You mean I've finally gotten something through that thick skull of yours?" Her fingers slid though his hair as she spoke, trying to disguise her surprise and reaction to being cradled so close against him.

"Yes." He sat straighter, gently drawing her down towards him. The kiss began slowly, tenderly, but quickly deepened. He allowed his feelings, his passion to control the caress, only keeping in mind that they were in public.

Slowly releasing her, he smiled at the expression of surprise and love. He shifted, about to draw her back to him when the first bell rang.

*

After sneaking home, Terry sat in front of the TV, enjoying a few minutes of being pampered. His mother had been thrilled to see him. Worried did not cover what she was feeling. He had been immediately ushered into his room, ordered to shower and change, then force fed a meal that could sustain a small town for a week. Not that he was really complaining. It was nice to eat and relax. Home usually had that effect on him. Though he normally despised it, being fussed over was a very nice change. He had attempted to hide most of the bruising and weight loss, but his jeans no longer fit and his t-shirt hung awkwardly on his broader shoulders, revealing most of his upper arms. He could see his mother, and even his brother eyeing them, though, to his relief, nothing was actually said.

"Something big is about to happen, isn't it?" Matt asked slowly.

Terry looked up from his perch on the edge of the couch. Over the past few years he'd lost touch with his younger sibling, something he regretted from time to time. Not that he and Matt had ever been close - not by any stretch of the imagination - but since their father had died and life had become a struggle for their mother, a bond had formed between the three of them. A bond, he reluctantly admitted he had broken when he accepted his place beside Bruce.

Tipping his head, he had to smile. Matt had always had a certain understanding that Terry never possessed at that age. Matt would never allow himself to be dragged into the lifestyle he was so easily tempted into.

That thought stung; stung badly.

Sighing, he refused to lie to his brother. "Yeah, Matt, something's about to happen."

"Will it be dangerous...? for you?"

The wide eyed fear touched him. "I don't think so." Matt's eyes narrowed disbelieving. "Okay, it might be. I might get lucky." Terry shrugged, faking nonchalance.

"But, you'll come home, right?"

Steely determination gripped him. Facing Matt straight on, "I'll come home; that I promise you."

*  
The phone rang, startling Matt from his position half curled into his brother as they watched TV. Terry smiled, easily reaching the handset off the table beside him.

"Hello?"

"Terry..." Bruce's voice responded. "There's trouble." Terry sat straight, ridged, as Bruce filled him in on what he'd found. Without another word, Terry flipped the phone shut, bolting out of the apartment.

*

Dana leisurely strolled home after spending the afternoon at Max's. The evening was warm with just a hint of humidity in the air. Her car had decided to breakdown last night; thankfully in the driveway. The walk to school and now home, was helping to ease her mind.

Terry had been occupying her thoughts more and more since he took this job. Of course she worried about him as Batman, but without the suit and all its devices, her concern had jumped up a few notches.

Now though, knowing first hand how dangerous it was, not to mention the toll it was taking on him; mind and body, she was downright scared. Having Batman as her boyfriend was something she was very proud of. A frown clouded her features as she realised she'd never told him that. Their relationship had been more than stable since she discovered his secret. Now that she understood why he was late, why he had to rush off from time to time, she was able to stand by him. Adding the fact that she could spend her evenings at Max's and talk to him while he was patrolling eased her mind, adding a new dimension to their relationship. She was never one to idly sit back either. She learned quickly how to help Max, how to research, how to listen when he needed a shoulder.

The smile reappeared on her face. Oh yes, their relationship had grown far stronger, and if his actions earlier today were any indication.... Even in the dark, a shy blush coloured her features as she remembered how he held her so close as they kissed. She'd never been *that* close to him before, felt that connected to him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Dana spun, dropping her bag in fright as the boys circled around her on the sidewalk. The street lamp behind them casting an eerie shadow around them. She tried to back up, quickly bumping into a blond haired, green eyed boy.

The one who had spoken stepped forward, into the light. Dana frowned, she knew him from somewhere, she was sure of it.

"This is not going to happen!" Relief surged though Dana as she heard Terry's voice behind her.

"Oh, look who's the knight in shining armour." Josh's taunting causing the other boys to laugh maliciously. "You couldn't stop us last time, what makes you think this is any different?" Josh stepped closer to Dana, reaching out to touch her suggestively.

Terry leapt though the small crowd, batting Josh's arm away from his girlfriend. Standing his ground, blocking him from reaching her again, he kept an ear open to her in case anyone else tried something.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Why, Josh? What's the purpose behind this, other than getting us all arrested?"

The boy who had been holding Dana's arms reached around for a feel. Terry spun as Dana lashed out, belting her attacker across the face. Startled, Greg backed off, holding his stinging cheek.

Josh raised an amused eyebrow. "She's far better suited to you, Ter. I have to give you that."

Dana moved in closer to Terry, pressing into his side as he slid a protective arm around her shoulders. He was tense, fury pouring off him. The look in his eyes scared her, as she glanced from Terry to Josh. His hand on her arm was gentle despite the circumstances.

"You haven't answered my question." His hard won restraint was evident in his voice.

"Carrie was fun, you showed us that." Josh shrugged nonchalantly as Dana shivered, full realisation hitting her. "Just wondered if your new girl was as good."

"Not this time, Josh."

Josh tilted his head. "You sure about that?"

Greg jumped forward, dragging Dana away from Terry's side, tossing her towards two other boys who latched on to her, preventing her from striking out again.

Rage and fear were pushed aside by instinct. He had to protect Dana, at any cost. The punch landed squarely on Josh's face. The boy crumpling to the concrete holding his nose. Spinning around, he used the momentum to throw Greg, causing a domino effect as Greg's body toppled them off their feet.

"Let go of her." It was a quiet command. One that caused two sets of brown eyes to widen in terror. Letting go, and backing off, they held their hands up in surrender. They were young, never having dealt with a situation such as this.

"Terry!" The warning came too late. He felt himself being tackled from behind, his cheek stinging as he hit the pavement, the wind knocked out of him as the same three boys held him down.

"You don't learn, do you?" Josh casually strolled back over. The first punch returned the previous favor. Terry's eyes watered as his nose throbbed from the abuse. The kick landed just below his ribs, winding him fully. He struggled trying to break away. They held strong as Dana was circled again. "Make sure he can see." Josh ordered as he held Dana's face in his palm.

Tears slid down her face. Was this how Carrie felt? Thinking he would help her, only to watch them beat him before taking her? She shuddered as he squeezed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His triumphant sneer caused her to pull away, turning her head defiantly. He grabbed her face painfully.

"You are a spitfire." Josh stepped closer, Greg right behind him.

"Is this how this is gonna go down?" Terry ground out. They were literally piled on top of him, making breathing difficult, talking even harder. "Here, on a public street corner?"

Josh eyed him warily, though he did have a point. He so wanted to believe that McGinnis was on the level with them, but his actions said otherwise. Taking a deep breath he stood, watching Terry submissively wait for his next actions. Maybe he was just protecting his women. McGinnis had brought home fallen boys before; maybe it was just a chivalric attitude. Dale had expressed the same tendancies.

His eyes hardened again. It had been those tendancies that had kept them poor, and eventually gotten Dale killed.

"Lets go." Josh stepped out of the circle.

"Where?" One of the kids holding Terry asked before letting him up.

"Somewhere more intimate." Dana shuddered, fear gripping her again as they half dragged, half carried her.

Terry was lead a few feet behind Dana. She was struggling valiantly, but had no hope of escaping. Pretending to stumble, he caught the boys holding him off guard. In that split second he had all three of them down with barely a sound. The few lagging behind scattered. Josh turned at the noise of the boys running off. Terry grabbed him, flipping him onto his back on the street.

"I told you this wasn't going down."

Greg, realising this was a hopeless cause, snatched at Dana's necklace, easily ripping the chain before bolting.

Dana stood frozen, already feeling the loss of her cherished charm, staring at her boyfriend, almost afraid of his next move.

"You're out McGinnis." Josh struggled for breath under Terry's foot on his chest.

Terry openly laughed. "I don't think so. You killed one of my girlfriends, you threaten my other and you think I'm going to walk away empty handed?" Terry's voice rose in high amusement. "I think I've earned a share of whatever you have going down. If it's gonna make you that rich, you won't miss another piece of it."

Looking up into the piercing blue eyes, he nodded in respect. The guy had balls, Josh had known that before. Now, however, he had a new insight into his old friend. Dale had caved under less pressure, Terry stood his ground, forcing issues he wanted dealt with. They would all walk away from this incident, and Terry would help them with the job in a few nights.

Maybe this had worked out better than he anticipated.

Terry stepped back, his feline grace never ceasing to amaze her. Josh stood, mock bowing towards her before casually walking off, thumping his chest in a vain attempt to get his lungs working properly again.

Dana startled, jumping back slightly when Terry touched her.

"You okay?" She nodded mutely. "Let me walk you home." His fingers brushed away a few tears from her cheek. She grabbed onto him, reaction sobs shaking her body as she clung to his shirt.

"Shhhh," he tried to soothe her, though unable to stop his own body from shaking.

"Is this how it happened before?"

His expression darkened as he nuzzled into her hair. "It was a lot more violent before." He answered honestly, knowing how scared she was. Needing to calm himself by holding her.

"He took my necklace." It sounded dumb even to her ears, but she felt as if a part of her was lost because of it.

"I know. He'll pay for hurting you."

"Terry," she lifted her tearstained face from his chest.

"Dane," he cut her off sharply. "This is what I do. That was assault and attempted rape. I don't stand for that." His voice dropped, softening, "neither should you." Brushing his lips over the wetness on her cheek, he heard her shuddering sigh, felt her relax against him. "Let's get you home." She nodded in his hands.

*  
Terry sat in the main room, going over the blueprints again and again, committing the entire building to memory, if the deal went down badly, he wanted to make sure he could evacuate in a moments notice. Frustrated, he ran a hand though his hair, causing it to flop back into his eyes.

"Terry?" Terry's head snapped up to find a few of the older boys hesitating uncomfortably in the doorway. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure." He sat back, wary, wondering if this was something Josh had cooked up.

"Look, man, I know you have no reason to trust us, but we think you might be the only one on the level here." Terry's eyes moved over the group of kids. Mitch, the oldest of the group moved closer, taking the lead again. "We know Josh is up to something." It was Mitch's turn to appear wary. "And with you sticking up for us, and hintin' about trouble in front of Josh, well... we're all worried and we want to know your take on this job."

"Why are you coming to me now?"

"Josh is out, meeting with his 'buyers', we hoped this was the best time to talk to you." The crowd had grown substantially since Mitch had begun talking. "And we heard about last night too."

Crossing his arms over his chest, "and what did you hear?"

Brolin stepped forward this time, Genius right behind him. "That Josh and a few of his lackeys tried to attack your girl last night." Brolin's eyes dropped. "Look man, I'm not against making a fast cred, or stealing junk for creds, but hurting people," his eyes came up to meet Terry's square on. "That goes against everything we believe in. Someone attacks you, or your family, you defend, but you don't go instigating it."

"We've been talking the past few days." Genius dropped to a chair beside Terry. "Rape and murder is _not_ what we do. To think he used Carrie, then went after your girl, just to make a point..." Genius broke off, his voice cracking.

Terry took a deep breath as he sat forward. "You understand what this means?"

Mitch chuckled dryly. "Mutiny, yeah, we're aware. We don't give a shit."

Terry smirked briefly. "Who all is the collective 'we'?"

"Everyone in this house, expect for the small party you and Dana encountered last night." Genius responded easily.

Terry's eyes widened. They knew her name; impressive. "Are you guys sure about this?"

"Tell us what you're really doing here?" Mitch stepped forward again, closing the distance between them.

"I'm here to take Josh down." It was a very simplistic answer, not lying as such.

"We thought so." Mitch sat heavily on the couch beside Terry. "So what's he going for?"

** 

 

He was tired, and he was worried. More than worried and he didn't like the feeling. The kids had all been very open and honest with him. Something he hadn't expected.

The full story of Dale's death came to light; Genius having toned it down greatly from what actually happened. It should have been a simple break and enter home heist. The guy was loaded and out of town. Yet somehow a rival house had gotten wind of their plans, intercepting the small group of kids coming out of the building loaded with goods. They weren't expecting that degree of trouble. Dale did his best to save the other, younger kids, giving his life for a cause he highly believed in. Terry couldn't even find the heart to judge his onetime mentor.

In return, Terry had been as forthright with them as he dared.

Focusing back on the blueprints, Terry pointed out the storeroom. "From what I've find out, this room holds experimental missiles. Highly unstable and volatile."

"Weapons?!" one of the younger boys in the room squeaked out.

Terry nodded slowly. "Yeah, dangerous explosives. We aren't the first that have been asked to swipe 'em either. The last group almost got themselves killed. If Batman hadn't interfered, they would have been goners."

"So what if we revolt, tell Josh to shove his idea up his ass?"

Both Genius and Terry looked sideways at him.

"You guys think we are really that weak?" Mitch jumped on the defensive.

Terry took a calming breath knowing all too well where the young man's anger sprouted from. "Look what Josh did to get me to back down." Terry looked straight at the youngster. "Could you handle the thought of someone you loved being tortured and killed? That being only if Josh feels he can't be rid of you in a simpler manner." Terry's tone had been matter-of-fact, frighteningly similar to Bruce's when he was trying to ram home a point. The tone had it's desired effect. Wide-eyed, the boy backed off.

"So what then?"

"We work together." Terry smiled almost evilly. "Let's see just how well you guys were listening to the lessons."

Genius chuckled beside him.

"First, I want you all to know this warehouse - inside and out. Second, let's find all the entrances - that includes skylights, underground access and so on."

"That's not going to be easy to find out." Mitch had stepped closer. The more he looked at the blueprint, the more he realised it was a very basic outline of the building.

"Are you afraid of a challenge?" Terry egged him on.

"Hell no!"

"Then shut up and get to work."

"And what'll you be doing?" Terry couldn't fault the boy for being suspicious.

"I'm going to find out who wants this stuff."

Mitch's eye's widened in something akin to fear. 

 

* 

 

"No."

Terry froze in his tracks. "Whatdya mean, no?!" He stalked across the bat cave towards the old man. "I need a contingency plan, and this, though not the greatest, works."

"It's too dangerous. Leave it to Barbara and her men." Bruce swung back towards the console.

"You think Josh is dumb enough to waltz in after half the household refuses to go with him? Hell, I admit to being stupid, but even to me that stinks of a set up."

Bruce smirked, letting Terry know exactly what he was thinking after that open ended comment. He was rewarded by the teen frowning. Bruce sobered almost immediately. "Look Terry, you and I both know what's housed inside that building." Terry deflated slightly. "It's not a place for a bunch of scared kids."

"I agree with you." That won him a startled glance. "But, you can't deny me taking Josh down. Not after Carrie and their attempt on Dana."

Slowly inhaling, Bruce looked over his protege. "No, that I cannot. But," he paused, considering his next words. "I think you know better than to willingly risk young lives for a vendetta."

Terry was about to comment about it not being his vendetta, but decided to drop that argument. "Give me another, viable solution to this, that won't send Josh, or the buyers hightailing, and I'll follow it to the letter." He had been looking Bruce square in the eye, almost praying for the former Batman to give him a safer out. Something that would ease his conscience and still reveal Josh for what he was. The look he was receiving told him his answer, and it wasn't the one he wanted to hear.

"So let's go over this again." Terry punched up the fully detailed blueprints of the warehouse. "We go in via the skylights, just as Josh planned. The group of us gather the boxes, load em up on the truck Josh will most likely have stolen. While the kids are loading them, I'll be doing my best to mark them all with tracers."

"If you can get pictures of the truck, as many outside angles as possible, it would help Barbara locate and track the truck, or trucks."

"How many boxes are we talking here?!"

"You've seen it yourself. I believe you're looking at a hundred or so."

Terry shook his head, "I'll never get them all marked. I'll have to ask the kids to slap a few on."

"Do you think that's wise?"

The teen snorted, "Hell no. Again, I'm open to suggestions. We can't let them get away with the 'merchandise'," Terry sarcastically spit out the word Josh had adopted.

"I agree. When does the heist take place?"

"Three days from now."

"The others have no problem with escaping via the tunnels?"

"They are more than willing to hightail it out of there. Plus I think if something does go wrong, the tunnels will be the safest escape for them."

"Agreed. And you?"

"I'll be keeping a close eye on Josh. He's good at taking care of number one, but I want to make sure the buyers don't find him dispensable after the raid."

"You're learning."

"From the best. As much of a hard ass as he may be."

Bruce glared, trying to hide the affectionate grin that was threatening to break through. None of the others had been so bold. Sure Dick knew how to get under his skin, but it had never been this innocent, as playful as Terry tended to be while teasing. The harsh, sarcastic comments were always followed by an action of respect. As now, Terry leaned over the chair, studying everything he had been able to dig up while the teen was with the group.

"And if the group you spoke to aren't on the level...?"

Terry's blue eyes clouded over briefly. "I just can't see it. If they had been spying for Josh, I think I would have known by now."

"Barbara has people watching Dana and your family."

"Thanks." Surprise and appreciation were clear in his tone.

**

Three agonizing days passed with Terry so focused on making sure everyone knew their place - aside and in front of Josh - that he didn't have much time to himself. Which may have been a blessing in disguise.

He had allowed himself one brief moment with Dana, it was something he wasn't going to quickly forget. Of all the times he'd dreamed of Dana knowing his secret, he also realised the flip side, the side he was facing right now. He needed her on a level that on occasion scared the Hell out of him. This was one of those times, and all he could see in her eyes was her fear for his safety. Granted, it was a legitimate concern. It wasn't going to be his typical stint as Batman, but he didn't feel any less confident for it.

This was also one of those times he understood Bruce's "playboy" stature. Times he wanted to do nothing more than take comfort in Dana. He closed his eyes as he held her tightly against his chest, as he lost himself in their kiss.

The vision of them using Carrie still haunted him. It was something he would never even remotely do. Bruce gave into those needs, using women recklessly at times, Terry refused to. When it was their time, he was sure he would know. A time when he wasn't stressed out of his gourde, when her need would match his own. Until then, this Batman would respect their relationship, taking only what she was willing to give. In an odd sense, it gave him something look forward too.

"Just be careful, McGinnis," were her parting words. For once he vowed he would. It wasn't just his skin on the line, or that of the scum he was trying to bust. Resting on his shoulders, along with all the other responsibilities were the lives of twenty odd kids.

Terry stood atop the warehouse watching the kids slowly climb down the rope into the main section of the loading bay. The building was vacant, as they had known it would be, but still, Terry's senses were going wild. He turned to watch the last of the boys scale the fire escape, climbing up to the roof before crossing to the open skylight where the rope ladder they'd secured dropped into a wide open loading area.

As he moved, he was acutely aware of the comforting feel of the suit rubbing against his skin under his street clothes. Bruce had originally laughed at him when Terry explained his intentions, making snide remarks about Superman's tendency to do the same. All humour abruptly stopped when Terry asked for the newest inclusion. The suit sans cowl was still powerful, he could feel it in his movements; which he had to pay close attention to to make sure no one saw the difference. The gloves still had all the advantages, but Terry wanted the microphones, figuring he might - if he was lucky - be able to catch Josh and his buyers in conversation; that kind of irrefutable evidence would put them away for a long time. Without wearing the cowl, that idea was nixed, there was no way for Terry to hear if the microphones were picking up anything, so he asked Bruce to gerry-rig an ear piece, something that could easily be concealed under his hair, which wouldn't effect his hearing, yet allow him to access one of the suits very handy attributes.

It had taken Bruce two days to complete it, but it was brilliant - as all of Bruce's gadgets were. The piece was light, comfortable. almost nonexistent in his ear. It somehow stayed in place no matter how erratic Terry's movements became. Ace was sure Terry was having a seizure of some kind when Terry tried to dislodge the piece, causing his mentor to quirk a suffering eyebrow at their antics.

He hadn't had a chance to see his mother before this went down, something he was actually regretting. Granted the suit would offer him a great deal of protection should things explode - literally - in their faces. But the kids.... He derailed that thought as fast as possible. They would get out of here, he had to make sure of that. If Batman couldn't protect these kids, then what was he worth?

Stepping under the open skylight window, he grabbed the rope, gliding down with ease, not bothering with the ladder itself. Josh followed a second later easing the skylight shut behind him.

The emergency lights shed more than enough illumination for them to see. Josh went to open one of the more concealed rear loading docks while they moved towards the storage room containing the boxes.

Genius stepped ahead with his gadgetry, easily popping the door, deactivating the last of the security systems. An easy job, really, but one he only trusted two other people to accomplish - neither were within his reach at the moment.

The kids looked terrified, which, in his mind was a good thing. It would keep them cautious, keep them paying attention to what they were handling.

Moving to the first row of boxes, Terry surreptitiously released one of the tracers from his glove, placing it on the box as he lifted it before handing it off. They had formed a manner of bucket-brigade leading from the storage room to the truck now backed to the loading dock.

The line moved slowly, each pair making sure they had a hold before passing the heavy container on. Something Terry had insisted they do, no matter how much it might piss Josh off. Once he was sure they had a rhythm, Terry moved off. The others had been expecting it and easily masked the loss in the line.

Using the microphones, Terry, could hear the vibrations of people speaking through his earpiece. He cautiously followed them.

"Twenty meters right of your location." Bruce's voice informed him. Terry smiled at the intrusion. He suspected Bruce would tap in, making sure he was okay, and giving him a small piece of mind to know that if the shit did hit the fan, Bruce would be able to call in reinforcements.

Following Bruce's directions, Terry crept closer, hoping to hear Josh talking.

"Stop," Bruce softly commanded. Pausing in his tracks, Terry settled in a comfortable position, his fingers crawling along the wall looking for clear reception.

"When will I receive payment?" Terry heard Josh's voice ask.

"When the vehicle is loaded; not a minute sooner." Terry was sure he recognised the voice, but dared not peek around the corner he was crouched behind.

"Not a problem." Josh's voice had a tinge of fear colouring it. Not surprising, Terry thought to himself.

"Jack Deli," Bruce confirmed Terry's suspicions. It was the same rich, lowlife dreg they had suspected was behind the last break in. Terry sighed quietly to himself. This was so not good.

"Care to introduce me to your associate?" Terry stepped confidently around the corner, startling the two men.

"McGinnis,?!" Bruce's warning was clear.

"This is my partner," Josh quickly informed the tall buyer.

Terry's great dislike took a back seat as he held out his hand amicably. "Nice to make your acquaintance. I hope everything meets your expectations?"

Josh's eyebrows rose as Deli answered, clasping Terry's gloved hand with his own. "I'm impressed so far. Things appear to be progressing quick enough."

Terry nodded, "Good. I'll head back and make sure things stay that way." With a quick nod he turned back towards the store room.

"Impressive," Bruce's approving voice came over the com again. During the handshake, Terry had managed to plant one of the tracer devices on Deli's glove. Not the best place, but unlikely to be discovered. Though very likely to be destroyed, or left behind.

Reaching up, pretending to scratch his chin, "I can't make out the truck's plates, they're below the docks." He whispered knowing the mics would pick up his voice.

When he reached the storeroom, most of the boxes had been moved out. Mitch had taken his place, secretly placing tracers, as they had previously arranged. As soon as the store was mostly empty, the younger kids began to move out. With all the commotion, it was easy for them to creep out the door, down the next hall and into the grate in the floor. Terry easily pulled up the grate, confirming the jump down was only a few feet. Seeing the murky water, he motioned with is head for them to begin their trek back down the sewers and back to the house. It was only about a mile of sewers before they would come to a ladder back up to the surface in a park. Terry visited the site earlier, opening the grate for them.

Checking things, Terry found that Josh had yet to leave his position of standing guard along with Deli. Most of Josh's fledglings were supervising the loading of the truck. Shaking his head, Terry moved back to help them move the last of the missile containers.

Walking into the room, he watched the tiring kids, his worry creeping up a notch. They had about twenty five of the heavy boxes left to move and less than half the people. Stepping in, he leant a hand. The kids seeing him voiced their appreciation. The suit gave him extra stamina. But it didn't stop the dread.

Helping them carry the last of the boxes to the truck, he leaned in, marking the truck with a few tracers. The brigade had broken down as the smaller, younger kids could no longer safely handle the weight and were instructed to leave.

'Four left,' Terry told himself, allowing a small sense of relief spread through him. No, he was a long way from done, but after what he had witnessed during the last heist, this was going off well. 

 

He and Genius had the last box, Mitch and Greg, who had finally opted to help in some of the actual work, had the second last. They were lagging, well, Terry wasn't, but he wasn't about to show that when the others were dead tired from their exertions.

It happened in slow motion, Greg was about to step onto the ramp up to the cargo box of the truck, when he clumsily tripped. Deli jumped out the bay door making a mad dash down the darkened streets.

Terry's eyes lazily watched the corner of the box hit the ground collapsing into itself placidly before the blast began. 

**

Bruce had been at him for years. "Remember your training." It never made sense to him, well okay it did in some manner. But now, as he stood over top of Genius' unconscious form, he realised why Bruce pushed him so hard. Why the training exercises were so rough. No matter how bad Bruce thought the situation he was creating was, real life was turning out to be far worse. 

He'd reacted without thinking, grabbing Genius, activating the boots and carrying them both as far from harm's way as possible. The suit had protected him, as well as knowing how to roll with the force of the explosion; Genius didn't fare so well. Touching his friend, Terry found a strong pulse and a lump the size of a grapefruit on the back of Genius' head. Terry found himself cringing in sympathy. 

His reactions had taken them down the hall and around a corner, shielding them from most of the blast once he'd managed to skirt around the wall. 

He trudged back slowly now, afraid of what he might find. 

The loading bay was a mess. Broken wood littered the floor, walls had been blown out causing debris to fly down the halls and out the cargo door. A section of the ceiling directly above the area he'd been standing had collapsed. The truck had been pushed by the force of the blast - probably saving their lives since the other explosives had not detonated. Moving towards the truck, Terry made sure none of the others were affected, that the crates were sitting comfortably in the back. Heaving a sigh of relief, Terry jumped back up the dock and began his search for possible survivors. Pieces from the battered ceiling were still trickling down on him, coating him in a fine, concrete dust.

"Terry?!" Bruce's frantic, static filled call broke through. 

"I'm okay." Terry responded, finding his voice somewhat rough - probably shock.

"Help..." it was a mournful plea from somewhere across the fallen roof. Terry skirted around the large chunks, afraid he might do more damage by climbing over. He spotted Josh half buried, one arm frailly reaching out as he called out again. 

"Josh!" Terry quickly moved to where his once best friend lay. What he found was far from pleasant. Josh's face was a mess of cuts, scratches, broken nose and by the looks of his face, cheekbone. The arm he'd been waving was obviously broken near wrist. “Can you move?” It was most likely a stupid question, but before he jumped in he had to know. 

Josh shook his head, plaster and concrete dust floating over his face from his actions. 

“Shit...” Terry swore as he took a good look at the mound of heavy debris. 

“You realise it’s highly unlikely?” Bruce’s unusually gentle voice came across the com. 

Something about what Bruce was trying to tell him caused him to stop thinking. Rage, terror and panic all warring inside him at once. Staying close to Josh he began flinging pieces of roof off the fallen boy, desperately hoping it would hold up, maybe even release some of the pressure as more weight was lifted off. 

“Ter! Stop.” Josh wheezed, defeat clear in his voice. Knowing it was useless, Terry threw the rubble in his hands as far as the suit would allow. Numbly he heard it hit somewhere clear across the warehouse. He looked down to see Josh nodding up at him.

“I had always suspected, but never truly believed until now.” Josh’s glassy eyes were fixated somewhere around Terry’s chest. Looking down he discovered that his shirt had ripped, his movements clearly exposing the red symbol on the black suit. There was no mistaking it. 

By the time Terry’s shock had worn off, Josh had stopped moving, his eyes glazed over, even in death staring at the bat symbol. 

Slowly he back away, of all the events of the night this was one he had single-mindedly dodged within his thoughts. 

“Check on the others, and zip up your jacket.” Bruce’s firm voice instructed. Terry almost laughed at the ludicrously of the situation. 

Zipping up his jacket he arrived in time to find Genius slowly coming back to consciousness. “Terry?” the question was slow and drawn out as the younger boy’s brain began to realise the gravity of the events that transpired. 

“Slowly,” Terry helped his friend to sit up, mindful of the concussion the other was most likely suffering. 

“Here,” Mitch rounded the corner with a few of the other kids, all tired, dirty and ready to help. 

“Get him back to the house.” Terry stepped back as a few of the kids helped Genius to his feet – very unsteadily. “He’s probably got a concussion.” Mitch nodded before heading back towards the tunnels – one of Genius’ arms slung over his shoulder. 

Terry numbly watched them disappear, his mind a muddle of events, responsibilities and disbelief. Greif as well - he noted to himself. Josh had once been a dear friend, and even though he’d chosen a completely different and literally morbid path, it didn’t change the feelings battling within him. He’d committed heinous crimes and Karma had returned the favour. 

“Barbara’s got the buyer – thanks to your tracer.” Terry almost smiled at the tidbit of information Bruce fed him. “Terry?” Bruce’s voice sounded over the com again, this time with a tinge of concern.

Terry blinked, his thoughts becoming cognisant, “What about the others that were at the truck?” 

“Barbara didn’t see them. How many where there?” 

“The new kid – and three others I believe.” He shuddered at his next thought, “is there any way to know whether they are buried under Josh?” 

“Not at this current moment,” Bruce quickly informed him. 

Terry nodded before heading out the loading bay, jumping off the dock with ease he headed out into the night..

“Where are you going?” Bruce’s voice cut through the sudden and depressing silence.

“Home,” was Terry’s simple answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This has not been beta'd - sadly no one answered my call - so I admit to all errors. This has been sitting on my computer for probably a month. It has also taken another odd turn *glares at giggling muse* I thought this fic was almost complete....... :/

No time for love  
No time for hate  
No drama  
No time for games  
~Big Girls Cry  
\- Sia

He didn’t remember walking home. Not a moment of it was recorded into his memory. Only that he was cold on many levels.

Numb. 

He did notice his surprise to find the light on in the apartment so late.

His key slid easily into the lock and the door opened without a sound. 

“Ohhh…..” His mother’s shocked gasp brought his brain back to reality. God he must look like shit run over by a truck. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower.” He could barely look his mother in the eye. 

“I’ll make coffee.” Her voice was firm, letting him know she wanted to talk, or at least get some kind of explanation for not only his arrival so near after midnight, but also to his bedraggled, cement dust encrusted entrance.

Terry nodded making his way to his bedroom, hands still firmly tucked into his jacket that was done up to his chin. 

Closing the door to his room, he locked the door behind him before unzipping his jacket and gingerly stripping out of the suit. He didn’t realize just how sore - how much his muscles ached with any movement. 

The ‘secret compartment’ was under his bed. He had laughed his head off at Bruce when the older man had told him exactly where in the room the suit’s hiding place had been placed. Now, bending down, he was thankful it didn’t require any of the exertions some of his recommendations would have required. Simple, easy to get to – that was how Bruce described it. Not for the first time, Terry was thankful. 

Pulling out a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, he wrapped his towel around him before making the short walk to the bathroom. 

Closing the door behind him he took a look at himself in the mirror for the first time. Christ, no wonder his mother freaked. He looked worse than horrible. There was a major wound on his forehead – it didn’t hurt – well not as loudly as many of the other knocks he had taken, but it looked nasty – bruised, bloody marks lined his face – mostly his forehead. He must have scrapped himself rolling with the explosion while trying to protect Genius. 

Terry sighed, it wasn’t over yet. There was still a lot to deal with – his mother needing an explanation currently at the top of his list. Then there was the rest of the pile of baggage now sitting atop his shoulders.

Turning away from the mirror, Terry flipped the shower on thinking that this would probably be one of the least painful parts of the night. 

15 minutes later, cleaned up and somewhat refreshed, Terry returned to the kitchen to find his mother patiently waiting with a mug between her hands on the table and another with the mostly full pot near the center of the table. 

“You know, your dad and I always thought you had a death wish,” she started conversationally. 

Terry let out a bark of laughter as he gingerly sat down beside her, Bruce had said something similar in the beginning. “No, that was one of the few things I’ve never had.” He glanced at his mother smirking as her startled look turned knowing. 

“Something big happened tonight, didn’t it?” It wasn’t really a question. Terry nodded staring into the steaming cup he had poured himself. Black coffee seemed appropriate at the moment. “Does Barbara know?” Again Terry nodded. He wasn’t sure why the coffee had his rapt attention. He was tired, so very tired. “I think your Dad would be very proud of the man you’re becoming. I sure am.”

Terry’s head snapped up, completely caught off guard by his mother’s admission. “Wha…??” 

“Your Dad also had this…… compulsion to do the right thing. Just … promise me that you won’t…..,” her voice cracked.

“Get myself killed like Dad did.” Terry finished for her as she reached out, brushing a lock of black hair away from the wound it was sticking to. He smiled, taking the hand near to his face and locking his fingers with his mother’s. God he’d missed this kind of closeness. Yes it had been completely his fault it slipped from his family. “I promise I won’t. “ Dammit he meant it. There had been too much death recently.

The knock at the door startled his mother and surprised him. His mother stood, bending to plant a kiss on his head before opening the door. 

Terry stood as Dana entered the apartment. Shocked, delighted, needy, emotions warred within him as Dana wrapped a hand around his wrist and lead him to the living room. Sitting on the coffee table across from Terry, she took both his hands in hers, knee to knee, forehead to forehead she waited, as he took a deep shuddering breath, for him to start talking. 

Mary stood back watching the two, the silence as Terry collected himself. She had loved him for some time now, granted he spent a lot of time at the old man’s estate, but she hadn’t taken the time to take notice of him. When had he grown up? He was carrying himself more as a man and less as a gawky, cocksure teen. He had filled out and bulked up. His dad had never carried the kind of muscled frame Terry now had. Granted his Warren was a science geek. Mary was pretty sure her husband had never thrown a serious punch at anyone – killing bugs in the house were probably the most violent acts he’d ever committed. 

What was more disconcerting were the bruises and wounds on his arms, neck and face. He’d been battling consistently – that was obvious. Barbara had told her about the death of the girl, grizzly as it was. Seeing Terry now, she knew he had fought for her. That brought an unexpected smile to her face. Somehow, in the middle of all this mess – the pain, the suffering, the fights, the disconnect - Terry had grown into a true man. Galant, caring, careful in some cases; brutally honest and violent in others. The balance wasn’t there yet in the aspects of his personality – well, not of the personality he allowed her to see. And no, she was not so naïve to believe she knew even a small percentage of his true personality. 

But standing back, watching over her son and his lover – if they weren’t lovers yet, it was close enough – the way she spoke to him, coaxed him out of whatever funk he was down spiraling into. The way she touched him, brought his chin up to meet her, how they then sat nose to nose quietly talking. How he gently held her, he was at least double her size – in height, bulk and weight – yet even as he dwarfed her, there was an obvious connection. One Mary missed desperately. 

The knock at the door brought her attention back from the two teens in the living room. 

“Barbara,” again, Mary was not surprised at this development.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at such a late hour,” Barbara explained as Mary ushered her in to where the kids were still sitting.

“Terry; Dana,” it was a quick greeting before getting down to business. “I assume you know we caught the buyer?” Terry nodded, still sitting on the couch, knees touching, hands clasped between them. “I also assume you know Josh did not make it?” 

Terry nodded, his head dropping, he was just getting to that part of the explanation with Dana. Christ the grief was like someone punched him in the chest. “Was he the only one?” His voice didn’t sound like his.

“Yes, he was the only one we found. And yes, we looked through the piles of rubble,” Barbara interrupted him before he had a chance to voice the question. 

“So it’s done?” Mary was almost ashamed of the hope in her voice.

“I think so…” 

“No,” Terry interrupted Barbara’s sentence. “It’s not over.” Terry continued before they could voice their objections. ”I have to go back, make sure everyone falls into place.” He stood moving towards his mother and the Commissioner, knowing Dana was not going to like what he said next. “I have to make sure Mitch, or Genius take over, not the new kid.” He sighed, running a hand through his still damp hair. He directed his next argument to the Commissioner. “Look, we all know these safe houses exist, no, they are not perfect, but Dale had a vision of a place where kids were safe, fed, educated, given a chance to re-enter society – and not as a crook. Josh twisted that, took the stealing creds for need to stealing for profit. That was not what the house was supposed to be.” He was pacing now, trying to gather his thoughts, readying himself for the battles to come. “If I can make sure they have the right leadership, and possibly an outlet they trust, I can re-establish the house as it was intended.” He stood moving away from Dana, from the look she was giving him. 

It was too much, swallowing him – the magnitude of responsibility, the disappointment in himself, the grief. If he was honest with himself, he had buried himself in the needs of the house, in the want to prevent *this* from happening. He hadn’t dealt with himself – his emotions, his thoughts and he was drowning. 

“McGuinness,” Barbara stopped his thoughts. “You know what you need to do. Put yourself together and do it.” Bruce couldn’t have said it better himself. She knew – probably from experience - where his thoughts were. 

He took a look around; Dana’s worried yet confident expression, his mother’s unreadable expression and Barbara’s knowing, understanding, yet ordering look. It’s what he needed to sort his head out. One family to another to yet another. He almost laughed at the ludicracy of it. It was so simple if he looked at it in this regard – not letting the aspects of his life merge. Yet they did merge; as simply as his double life as Batman and Terry – if he separated it this way in his head, it made sense, sorted itself in an odd like of consistency. 

Whatever, things made sense, he could see far more clearly. He began to truly understand what he had to do and how to go about it.

Assuming Bruce didn’t shoot his ideas down….


End file.
